


Hamilton Oneshots!

by Lezbean_musical_addict



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adoption, Affairs, Alex's First Christmas, Anxiety, Babies, Canon Era, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Day At The Beach, F/F, First Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gayness, Giving Promise Rings, Hamilsquad, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Meeting the Parents, Mental Health Issues, Movie Night, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Pregnancy, Revolutionary War, Sickfic, Storms, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, War, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, adopting children, pure fluff, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lezbean_musical_addict/pseuds/Lezbean_musical_addict
Summary: This is basically a bunch of Hamilton one-shots, most could be in the same timeline. There's only like three couples that I write these tooth rotting fluff one-shots for which are Lams, Mullette, and Marliza. Um,,, Idk,, enjoy





	1. Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> All the modern setting one-shots could be in the same timeline/universe/whatever and that's how I take it but you don't have to. There are a couple in the time setting as the musical (I think that's called canon era?) and those are all completely independent. I have like two one-shots that are supposed to be a two-shot so I'll figure that out and yeah.  
> I'll be posting lots at the start (however many my girlfriend edits for me before getting bored, lol) and then I'll probably post one a day? I have like 40 written out so I'll keep some ready to post for when I need it and I'll write when I feel up to it.  
> Anything in french is usually underneath and is italicised unless I've already used the word/phrase a lot in the fic. I know french but I did use google translate to help cuz I'm not 100% fluent, however I am fluent enough to be pretty sure that most of this is hopefully somewhat accurate, if you speak fluent french and realize a mistake tho bring it up to me and I'll fix it.  
> I'll always put any needed trigger warnings in the notes at the top of the chapter and some of these could be pretty triggering so don't read if you think you could be triggered cuz I have knowledge of most of this kind of stuff so it can get pretty detailed and triggering so yeah, stay safe with those chapters. Yeah. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mullette! Movie night! This is literally just like 100000% pure fluff

They had both gotten in late. Despite working different jobs entirely Hercules Mulligan and Marquis de Lafayette worked similar hours sometimes. 

“What do you want to do?” Herc asked Lafayette as they changed out of their work clothes.

“How about a movie and cuddles?” Lafayette offered not wanting to do much because work was exhausting.

“Sounds perfect.” Said Hercules. Work had been long for him too. They put on Big Hero 6, both of them were huge fans of the movie. Lafayette quickly made popcorn then brought it to the couch and sat down beside Hercules who was wearing sweatpants a muscle shirt and his favourite, navy blue beanie. Lafayette loved it when his muscled boyfriend wore sleeveless shirts. Lafayette wore shorts and one of Herc’s sweatshirt with his hair in a messy bun. Herc loved his boyfriend’s messy bun that his hair was so often in.

“Thanks for making the popcorn.” Herc said.

“I'm going to teach you. It's really not hard.” Laf said.

“Not tonight.” Herc warned.

“Of course not. Now shh. It's starting.” Laf said proud of himself for not sliding between French and English despite the fact that he was tired. He rested his head on Herc’s shoulder and watched the movie.

The movie had finished and Lafayette was out like a light. Hercules picked his boyfriend up bridal style and carried him to bed with ease. Hercules placed Lafayette on the bed gently and crawled in himself and spooned Laf. He pulled the blankets over the two of them and Lafayette stirred.

“Shh. Go back to sleep.” Hercules whispered.

“D’accord. Bonne nuit mon chéri, je t’aime.” Laf mumbled. Herc didn't completely get it but he got the idea.

_Okay. Good night honey, I love you._

“Je t’aime, aussi.” He repeated back one of the few French phrases he did know. He wasn't sure if it was correct but it's the thought that counts right?

_I love you too._


	2. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lams! Marriage Proposal! Fluff!

“Alex! I'm home!” John called out as he came in the door. Alex came and greeted his, hopefully, soon-to-be, fiancé. 

“Hey.” Said Alex, giving John a quick peck on the lips. “We are going out tonight. Please dress nicely?” Alex asked.

“When do I ever not dress nicely?” John asked.

“I mean it’s a special thing so make sure you look nice.” Alex explained.

“What kind of special thing?” John asked, mentally going through every anniversary and birthday and other important date he could think of.

“You'll see.” Alex said, mentally smiling.

They both got ready, a little on top of each other at times but neither really minded too much.

“Will you please tell me where we are going?” John asked.

“Not yet.” Alex said then checked his phone.

The screen had a notification: Message from: Laf. Alex opened it.

“How’s John doing so far?”

He shot back “He won't stop asking where we're going.”

Laf replied fairly quick. “How are you doing?”

“Nervous. But that's to be expected right?” I ask.

“Yeah.” “Gtg. Herc needs to sew a button that popped off back on.”

“Where from? Your pants? ;)”

“NO.” Laf replied. Alex chuckled.

“Almost ready?” Alex asked.

“I think so. I still wish I knew what was happening. I could be better prepared.”

“Laurens, I like you a lot. Correction. Love you a lot.” Alex told John who then blushed. Alex loved how when John blushed his freckles stood out.

They walked hand in hand to a nearby by, but fancy restaurant. Alex held the door open. We approached the hostess.

“We have a reservation.”

“Name please?”

“Alexander Hamilton.”

“Alright, just a sec. Oh! Right this way please." She said. John eyed the hostess’s expression change.

“Here we are.” She showed us to a table. Alex pulled out John’s chair for him. “Can I start you guys off with some drinks?” She asked.

‘We can wait for the waiter.” John said, seeing it was busy.

The two had a nice chat while waiting for for their food. John thought it was just a surprise date.

As they were close to finishing our food Alex sent Laf a quick text under the table. “Showtime.” Laf saw it immediately and as they finished their food Lafayette and Hercules came into the restaurant. Just as planned they came over and distracted John giving Alexander the time to get down on one knee and pull out a ring box. Lafayette discreetly got a camera ready go record the entire thing. Just as John turned around Laf started recording.

“John since the day we first met in that bar I have had a thing for you. As I got to know you, I loved you more and more. I can't spend the rest of my life without you, so will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me? I know we don't have much but as long as we have each other we can get through anything.” Alex said and popped open the ring box.

“Yes! Yes I will marry you!” John said. Alex slid the simple silver band onto his ring finger.

Lafayette stopped recording after the two kissed. He was crying tears of joy and Herc was a little teary eyed too.


	3. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lams again! Storm one-shot! Plz don't shoot me, these were originally just for mine and my best friends's pleasures...
> 
> Also TW: Panic attacks

“Prepare for a massive thunderstorm tonight folks.” John stopped channel surfing and watched “Expect high winds, heavy rain, possible hail and some damage including possible loss of power. Damage shouldn't be too bad but stay away from the coastal beaches tonight folks!” The weather man said. John who was home alone turned pale 

Alex hated storms. The 2 times in the past well John, Alexander, Hercules and Lafayette lived together Alex ended up having a panic attack or flashbacks then hiding and crying in a corner inconsolable because the storm had crept up on them. This would be the first storm bad storm since Alexander and John started dating and this time John wanted to be there for the incredibly intelligent boy.

John turned the TV off quickly when he heard someone's key in the door.

“What time is it?” John called out, pretty sure it was Herc, and Laf.

“Showtime!” Said the deep voice and the French accent that could only be Herc and Laf. John let out a small sigh of relief.

“Guys we got a problem.” John said.

“What's wrong?” Lafayette asked.

“Yeah, what's up?” Herc asked.

“There's gonna be a storm tonight. A big storm.” The curly hair boy explained.

“Alexandre ‘ates storms…” Laf said his accent thickening with worry.

“Yeah. I want to help him but I don't know how…” John said playing with a piece of hair that had freed itself from his ponytail. He felt horrible for not knowing how to help Alex.

“He usually has panic attacks and PTSD related flashbacks. It's probably not gonna be easy but you gotta keep him as calm as possible, make sure he knows that everything is fine. Distract him so he doesn't have time to get too upset. Make him feel protected.” Herc said.

“But how?”

“Just keep reassuring him that everything is alright.” Laf said his accent still a bit thicker due to worry but not as thick.

“Alright.”

“Listen we were going to go to a work function party thing for me but if you want us to stay home I can call and say we aren't coming.” Herc said.

“No. It sounds important. You should go. Don't cancel, just keep your phones on incase things get really bad?”

“Of course, mon ami.”

_Of course, my friend._

“Thanks.”

Alexander got home just as Mullette, as John called them, left.

“Hey.” Said John stealing a quick kiss from Alex.

“Hey.” Alex said smiling, but then he noticed the worry in John's eyes. His smile faded. “Are you okay?” He asked John.

“Alex, there's gonna be a storm tonight.” John said. 

“I'm sure I'll be fine. Just some rain right?” Alex asked.

“Rain, accompanied by heavy wind, thunder, lightning, hail and possible power outages.” John said after a while. Alex’s eyes grew wide.

“Do we have water bottles? Extra food? When are Herc and Laf gonna be home? They have to be home soon. We gotta board up the windows and the door to the balcony, they gotta be home soon to help out and,” Alex said, going into panic mode. John cut him off.

“We don't need to worry. It's just a bad thunderstorm. We don't need to board windows or anything like that. We're fine.” John said.

“You sure?” Alex asked looking out the balcony door.

“Yes. We’ll be fine.”

Alex got more anxious as the storm grew close and the sky grew darker. John convinced him to change into sweatpants and a muscle shirt so that he’d be more comfortable, but even that took a lot of convincing. Eventually the promise of one of John’s sweaters if he got cold won him over.

It hurt John to see Alex so anxious, wanting to help his boyfriend but unable to do much. It hurt even more to see Alex trying to think rationally but unable. At one point Alex broke down and start crying.

“It shouldn't bother me. I don't want it to, but I can't help but be afraid John. It's just a little storm, you keep telling me that but,” Alex’s voice broke as he started crying heavier. “but I ca- can’t he- help but be terrified John. I *hick* know I sh- shouldn't be but I can't help it.” Alex broke down crying. He sobbed. John held him close to his chest for the first but most certainly what wouldn't be the first time that night. Alex cried for a while then calmed down.

“Do you want some tea maybe?’ John asked as he pushed a piece of Alexander’s hair out of Alex’s face and tucked it behind his ear. John was still holding Alex, knowing it made him feel protected. Alex nodded into John's chest. “Okay. I gotta get up though.” Alex nodded again and once John stood up Alex clung to him. John grabbed him a blanket and left Alex on the couch with the fuzzy blanket, watching Big Hero 6.

“Here.” John handed Alex the tea which had honey and sugar in it. Just the way Alex liked. He smiled at John, his eyes still red and puffy from crying. John smiled back. He sat down beside Alex, who immediately put his head on John’s shoulder.

Everything was okay for a while, about an hour or so, until the first thunderclap. Alex jumped when he heard it. He got off the couch only to see how bad it looked outside. Alex dropped down to the ground and started rocking back and forth, sobbing. He kept staring out the window like he was waiting for something.

“Alex it's okay.” John said, getting off the couch as soon as Alex had.

Alex just cried harder. “Alex come on. Let's get away from the window.” John said, he eventually dragged Alex away from the window when it had been a while between thunderclaps. John settled Alex in bed and they cuddled. The rain started coming down heavy and Alex pushed himself close to John and feel asleep. Then the storm really started, John who had gotten up to get some more blankets rushed to Alex who woke up, and was screaming and crying all at the same time.

“Shh. It's okay Alex. I'm right here.” John said as comfortingly as possible.

“They're gonna die. They're gonna die. They need to come home.” Alex started to repeatedly say.

“Who? Herc and Laf? They're fine.” John said.

“No. They need to come home. They're in danger. They're gonna die.” Alex sobbed. John grabbed his cell and called Lafayette. The Frenchman answered on the third ring.

“What's wrong?” Lafayette asked.

‘Alex is worried about you guys. I'm gonna put you on speaker. Help me reassure him that you guys are fine?”

“Alex?” Laf said over the phone.

“Laf! You need to get home! It's not safe.” Alex said.

“We are perfectly safe where we are.” Said Herc now on the phone. Then lightning flashed outside and suddenly the call dropped. The lightning must've hit a cell tower.

“Alex. You're safe. I'm safe. Laf and Herc are safe. There's no danger.” John said to a sobbing Alex. _Counting._ John thought. The numbers calmed him down. They always did for anything. Might as well try it now. “Let’s count, hey? I'll start and you join on when you're ready.” John said and he started counting in English.

They got to 100 then switched to Spanish. Then Alex wanted to count in French. John only knew up to 30 in French though, so he prayed that something would happen before then.

Luckily Alex fell asleep before 30. John stayed where he was all night, protecting Alex. Whenever Alex woke up, John counted with him and in the morning all was okay.


	4. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lams once again!
> 
> TW: Self-harm

“John? Are you okay in there?” Alex chuckled a little. John had been in the bathroom for a while now.

“Yeah just lost time on Instagram. I'll be out in a minute.” John said. He put the small blade from a pencil sharpener back into it’s small container and put it back in its hiding place behind the mirror. Alex had no idea and John wanted it to stay that way.

John had been abused as a child, his father was mean, and harsh, and cruel. Even on the happiest of days, the flashbacks of the yelling, the screaming, the beatings, could come back. Triggered by even the slightest thing. The only thing that he knew would help him was causing his own pain, meaning his pain was his decision and no one else's.

John put a gauze pad on his wrist after rinsing the cuts. He pinned the gauze pad in place with a couple of hair elastics. He pulled down the sleeve of his sweater. He went to the living room and sat down beside Alex who had made popcorn. Surprisingly it wasn't all burnt.

“Good job! You only burnt a little bit of the popcorn this time!” John said with a laugh.

“Fuck off.” Alex scowled. He could cook he just wasn't the best at making popcorn.

They started watching their favourite movie and all was good until Alex looked down and saw a large red stain at John’s wrist on the sweater he was wearing.

“John you're, you're bleeding or something. Your wrist.” Alex said.

“Oh?” John looked down. “OH shit!” John said, jumped up and ran to the bathroom. He didn't realize that Alex had gotten up and followed him.

John pulled up the sweater sleeve only to see the hair ties all bunched together not holding the gauze pad in place which wasn't there. He fished it out of his upper sleeve as Alex came into the bathroom. He saw John pulling slightly bloody hair elastics off his wrist and putting them on a counter beside a bloody gauze pad. Alex could see John’s cuts in the mirror.

“John w- why?” Alex stumbled over the words as he tried to understand what was happening.

“Alex,” John’s voice broke. “I'm sorry. I'm really sorry.” John said quietly.

“But why?” Alex asked. “Is work or school unsatisfying? Is life unsatisfying? Am I unsatisfying?” Alex voice broke too.

“No! I'm perfectly happy with my life and with school and work and with you. I love you.” John said starting to cry.

“Then why do this?” Alex asked.

“My dad w- was abusive. Even small things trigger me. I guess I do it to prove to myself that I'm in control of my pain and that no one else can cause it.” John said, silent tears sliding down his face.

“Oh, John.” Alex’s heart broke for his boyfriend. Alex pulled the smaller freckled boy close to him. John sobbed. Into Alex’s chest/shoulder area. “I don't know what your dad did to you, nor am I going to ask, but no one is ever gonna hurt you again, Okay?” Alex said comfortingly.

He then had John sit on the side of the tub. Alex cleaned John’s cuts and properly bandaged them. Alex then turned to leave the bathroom to go get John a new shirt.

“Alex wait.” John said. Alex turned back to see John retrieving a small blade from behind the mirror. “Take it. I don't care what you do with it, but take it. I'm not gonna hurt myself anymore.” John said. Alex took it.

“From now on whenever you want to hurt yourself you come tell me and we'll cuddle instead of you cutting.” Alex said in a stern yet caring voice. John nodded and even smiled a little. Alex then threw the blade in the toilet and flushed it away. He then properly cleaned John's cuts and used band aids on them. Alex hugged the freckled man then went to get him a new sweater. John cried a little bit but it wasn't sad tears. Alex and John walked back to the living room as John pulled the new sweater over his head. Right at that moment Herc and Lafayette opened the door.

“What time is it? Show-” They shouted but then stopped when they saw Alex and John walking to the living room. John looking red and puffy eyed from crying. Alex looking slightly proud of his boyfriend for just promising to stop cutting then and there. Herc and Laf didn't see it that way.

“We’ll come back later…” Herc said as her and Laf turned around to leave.

“No! It's not what you guys think.” Alex knew exactly what they were thinking.

“You sure?” Lafayette asked.

“Yes.” Said John now fully clothed.

“Okay...” Herc said, as he and Laf put their stuff away and then cautiously sat down on the couch with Alex and John.

“We weren't having sex.” John said.

Herc and Laf never believed them, but John and Alex thought it was better to let them think that then to know the truth. Not that it really mattered. What did matter was that John wasn't going to try to never cut again and never did cut again because he had Alex by his side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this one-shot I just wanna say if you ever feel like self-harming or committing suicide PLEASE reach out and get help, there is so much stuff you haven't done and your story isn't done. You matter, even if it's no one you actually see every day, someone out there cares about you. If you're scared to reach out to people you know then you can find crisis lines all over the internet. Plz stay safe lovies! <3


	5. Cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mullette! Learning how to cook! We're cooking up some fluff kiddos (but also tacos with rice cuz that shit is delicious)

“How was work, mon chéri?” Lafayette asked Hercules as Herc walked in the door.

_How was work, honey/darling?_

“Not too bad. I had a pretty easy day actually.” Hercules said wrapping his large arms around Lafayette, and giving him a kiss on the lips.

“Good, because I'm gonna show you how to make something other than instant ramen noodles.” Laf said.

“I don't know. I think I'm condemned to instant ramen noddles for the rest of my life. I probably suck.” Herc said.

“Nonsense! Come on just trying it? S’il vous plait? Pour moi?” Laf begged, switching to French to add to the charming, persuasive facial expression he was wearing.

_Please? For me?_

“What do you want to show me how to make?” Herc asked.

“Tacos with rice. It's easy mon amour.” Laf said.

_It’s easy my love._

“Fine, but let me change first.” Herc said.

“D’acc- Okay.” Lafayette said stopping himself from using too much French because Herc barely knew any.

While Hercules changed Lafayette got out ground beef, and taco seasoning as well as rice and a pot and pan.

“Okay, what first?” Herc said nervous.

“Put some oil in the pan and turn the stove onto 6 or 7.” Lafayette said while pulling out lettuce and tomatoes for himself to cut up.

“Okay.” Herc said after doing what Lafayette said.

“Now pick up the pan and move it around to spread around the oil.” Laf said starting to shred the lettuce. Herc did so cautiously, unsure whether he was doing it right. “Bonne! Give it a minute or so to get warm. Get a wooden spoon and open the beef while you wait.” Laf pointed to where the meat was and Herc did so with caution, scared he’d mess up.

_Good!_

“Done.” Herc said.

“Put the meat on the pan and break it up with the spoon.” Laf instructed.

“I love it when you mess up your English. It's so cute.” Herc said, laughing a little. Laf scowled. “I'm sorry Laf. I think you meant to say the meat goes IN the pan.” Herc explained.

“Oh.” Laf said, with a bit of a defeated tone.

“It's alright. Your English is very good. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings.” Herc turned and wrapped his arms around Laf.

“It's okay. Thank you.” Laf said. “Now you'll want to start the rice.” Lafayette continued instructing Hercules.

When the food almost done cooking Lafayette turned around and hugged Herc from behind.

“See! C’est facile! Bon travail, mon chéri! Je t’aime.” Laf said.

_It’s easy! Good job honey! I love you._

“Merci. Je t’aime aussi.” Herc said and gave Laf a kiss.

 _Thanks. I love you too._  


	6. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mullette! With a little Lams. Lots of just Hamilsquad being friends! Sickfic!

Lafayette hated being sick he never had more than a minor flu and toughed it out usually because to him it was usually just an inconvenience. It wasn't the only reason he hated being sick though. His mother died from a vicious strain of Influenza and it made him angry not at any one thing but at the situation of being sick. So when he started feeling like someone had taken sandpaper to his throat he got ticked off.

“Why are you so pissy this morning? Are you really that upset that we are working together today?” Alex asked him. In a strange twist of events the two would actually working together for possibly weeks.

“I'm getting a cold or something.” Lafayette explained drinking some tea while he waited to leave for work.

“Oh. Well, you better start feeling better, today is my first case. For the first time I'm not a shadow. Mr. Burr will still be there but it's mostly for support and so that I can prove to my teachers that me missing class is justified.” Alex said.

“I know. You've only told us all a bazillion times.” Laf said.

“Sorry. Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth rambling and repeating things lots. I've never had my own case before.” Alex said

“It's okay. Try not to get too excited in the courtroom though. It's not easy to translate ramblings in English to French.”

“I'll do my best.” Alex chuckled.

The trail was for the attempted murder of the state senator. The crime had been committed by an Eastern European man. Lafayette was there because the criminal only spoke French.

The day was long and dragged on Lafayette feeling more and more like shit.

“Well, one day down, many more to to go.” Laf said on the way home.

“You did a really good job today. I'm proud.” Alex said.

“It really wasn't hard. I should be saying that to you. You did good. I have a feeling it’s gonna be a long trial, and it will get a lot more heated.” Lafayette said. 

“You’re probably right.” Alex said.

As Alex and Laf walked in the door they heard John call out “What time is it?”

“Showtime!” Laf and Alex replied loudly, laughing a little.

“How's my amazing lawyer boyfriend?” Laf heard John say to Alex as laf headed to his and Herc’s room. He wanted to lay down because he had a pounding headache.

A while later Hercules got came home.

“Hey.” Herc said entering his and Laf’s room.

“Hi.” Laf said coming over and wrapping his arms around his muscular boyfriend. Hercules felt so nice and warm. Laf held on for a while.

“Was work that bad today?” Herc asked chuckling a little.

“Hmm? Oh. No. I’m just getting cold or allergies or something.” Laf explained.

“OH. Having A cold does does suck.” Herc said.

“Thanks.” Laf said to his wonderful boyfriend who tossed him his favorite sweat pants from his dresser drawer. Laf hadn't changed yet because he hit the bed and passed out until just before Herc got home.

Lafayette went to the living room and sat on the couch. Herc joined him a minute later. Herc sat beside Laf and put an arm around the Frenchman. Laf snuggled into Hercules, loving the warmth.

“We're having chicken nuggets and fries for supper. There's lots for those who want.” Alex said from the kitchen. 

“No.” Laf said when Herc motioned to the kitchen meaning the food. “My throat feels like merde totale. I don't want to eat.” He said.

_My throat feels like total shit._

“Okay. Do you want something to drink?” Herc asked.

“Je ne sais pas.” Laf said staring mindlessly at the stupid show on the television.

_I don’t know._

“Okay.” Herc said. He went into the kitchen and started the kettle so he could make some tea for Lafayette.

When Laf saw the tea he smiled at Herc. “Je t’aime.” Laf told Hercules who laughed.

_I love you._

The next morning Herc got a call. The show he was working on had gotten a chance to do a few shows out of state last minute.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay with me going?” Herc asked Laf as he packed the last of his things.

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I?” Laf asked.

“Well, I just thought with you being sick…” Herc trailed off. Laf took over putting clothes in a duffle bag, finishing off Herc’s packing.

“Go. It’s cold, if it’s anything.” Laf said. Handing Hercules the dufflebag. “Go have fun. But not too much fun without me.” Lafayette joked, while Herc scowled and kissed Laf on cheek.

“Je t’aime.” Herc said as he walked out door.

“I love you.” Laf said and closed the door behind Herc. He went to the kitchen and made some tea and put in thermos so he’d have some for day.

“Almost ready?” Alex asked. “Last day of the week, after this we have two days off.” Alex said. Lafayette chuckled and followed Alexander out the door.

Laf thankful for having the next two days. He was getting sicker and sicker. Not that he let anyone know. He was supposed to be a hard rock like Lancelot.

By Monday morning he was doing horribly. When he got out of bed he nearly fell over, he was so dizzy. He took a shower hoping it’d help, but it didn’t do much.

“Ready for today, Mr. Lafayette?” Mr. Burr asked him, as Laf, Alex, and Aaron Burr waited outside the courthouse.

“Yes.” Lafayette suppressed a cough.

“You look tired. You sure you’re good?” Burr asked.

Laf coughed into his sleeve, “Just allergies and congestion due to the allergies.” Laf down played it. Burr nodded in understanding as they finally got in and went their separate ways.

Throughout the trial Laf suppressed sneezes and coughs, trying to let as few escape him as possible.

Laf did the same the next day, then as court was almost done for the day the criminal jumped up and shouted to stop with all the back and forth between Alex and his lawyer. He confessed, and the case was wrapped up that day.

Lafayette was glad, as he got sicker; his accent got thicker due to his fever rising. In the car on the way home Alex asked him, “Lafayette, are you sure that you’re suffering from, just allergies?” Alex put air quotes around just allergies.

 _“No.”_ Lafayette thought. “Probably. If it’s not allergies it’s a cold.” Laf said.

“Okay, but those must be some bad allergies.” Alex said. Laf shrugged.

When they got home Laf went to his and Hercules’s room and shut the door.

“I’m kind of worried about him.” John said to Alex.

“Me too. He keeps saying it’s just allergies or maybe a cold but I don’t think so.” Alex said.

“Me neither.” John said.

In his room Lafayette changed out of his nice work clothes, into his sweatpants and one of Hercules’ sweatshirts. He turned the fan on, crawled under the covers and went to sleep, his sleep was restless. He dreamt of his mother who died of Influenza, then his dad died not long after in an armed robbery/murder. His mind replayed it over with the faces of his mother and father switching to Alex, John, and Herc’s faces.

John and Alex were watching a movie on the couch when they heard Lafayette screaming. They ran to him.

“He’s having a nightmare.” Alex said. John spoke softly to Lafayette but it didn’t help. John felt Lafayette.

“He’s got a bad fever, he’s sweaty and way too warm.” John said. He took a deep breath. “Go get me an ice pack.” John commanded, Alex listened without question.

When Alex returned John took the ice pack to the back of Lafayette’s neck. It cooled down the frenchmen and woke him up.

“Alexandre, John, where’s ‘erc?” He asked his accent as thick as ever.

“He’s away for work remember?” Alex said.

“When did you last ‘ear from ‘im?” Laf asked desperately.

“Yesterday, I think.” John said.

“I need to see ‘im.” Laf said getting out of bed and falling over. Alex and John helped him back into bed.

“Call him.” Alex handed Laf his phone which Lafayette left on the floor with his work stuff.

Lafayette and Hercules spoke on the phone for a while. Herc reassuring Laf that he was fine.

When the call ended Alex brought Lafayette soup. “Here, you should eat something Laf.” He said.

“Je ne sais pas.” Lafayette said barely even realizing he was speaking in French.

“When was the last time you ate, mon ami?” Alex asked. Laf didn’t answer. “Okay, I’ll make things easier. How long has it been since you kept any kind of food down?” Alex asked.

“Une semaine.” Lafayette answered truthfully. “Maybe more.”

_A week._

“You should try to eat. Please? If not for me for Herc?” Alex said. He knew Lafayette didn’t want to eat because he knew he’d likely throw it up. “Who knows, maybe you’ll keep it down. You’ll never know until you try.” Alex said. Lafayette remained curled up in the corner of bed. “I know the idea of being sick scares you, it scares me too, but please? Let us take care of you. Herc likes you ripped, not ribbed.” Alex said trying to get Lafayette eat. “Please?” Alex begged.

Lafayette took the soup. He didn’t eat much and he kept down even less but he attempted. After that he felt like sleeping so Alex left him alone to sleep.

“I just got off the phone with a friend, Eliza Schuyler. She’s a doctor. She says there is a fierce strain of the flu virus going around, but it’s not contagious threw the air and it doesn’t attack everyone. Herc probably got it from someone at work by stabbing them with a pin then put it in his mouth and he got it, then he kissed Laf, didn’t get sick himself because he’s had it or a very similar strain before it. It affected Laf though because he’s barely ever been sick.” John explained.

“Makes sense.” Alex said.

“We shouldn’t worry too much unless it gets to the point that he can’t keep down fluids, but he likely won’t get that bad.” Johntold Alex. “Just don’t tell him that he has the flu.”

Hercules got home the next day. Alex and John told him what all happened/what was going on.

“I feel bad. He hates being sick and now he’s sick with the illness that took his mother, thanks to me.” Herc said.

“Don’t beat yourself up. You didn’t mean to do this. Now go comfort him.” Alex said, and Herc did just that. He went to his and Laf’s room. He knocked on the door.

“Alexandre, s’il vous plaît. No more soup. At least none of that gross Lipton Stuff, please?” Laf begged.

_Alexander, please._

“I’m not Alex, nor do I come baring soup. And that ‘Lipton Stuff’ isn’t gross.” Hercules said entering the room.

“Hercules!” Lafayette said, he started to get out of bed.

“No. Stay where you are. You’re sick.” Herc said and came over to the other side of the bed. Herc crawled in and held Laf tightly. They cuddled and talked for hours.

Lafayette got better fairly quickly after that.

“I’m just glad that the assassination case ended so quickly. We’d have been screwed if you’d gotten too sick before it ended.” Alex said.

“Yeah, you guys sure are lucky that he just up and confessed.” John said.

“Oh, he didn’t ‘just up and confess’.” Lafayette laughed curled up on the couch next to Hercules, John and Alex beside them.

Everyone stared at him. “From day one everyone knew he was guilty there just wasn’t the evidence. I may have told him otherwise and that if he confessed he may get a lighter sentence.” Lafayette confessed.

“Do you realize what you may have done? That I could lose my ability to practice law before I even start practicing? That it might have been,” Alex freaked out, jumping off the couch and pacing, until Laf cut him off.

“Perfectly legal? Cops do the same thing all the time to push for a confessions the only difference is this guy confessed in front of the judge and jury!” Laf said.

Alex thought for a moment, realizing Lafayette was right. They smiled and looked each other and unison said; “Immigrants! We get the job done!” Both laughing.


	7. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lams! John has a nightmare, Alex comforts him!

John and Alex had been watching a scary movie when John fell asleep on Alex’s shoulder. Alex shut the TV off and carried his sleeping prince to their bed. Alex placed John down on the bed, then crawled in beside him and covered them both with a blanket. 

Alex was almost asleep when John started whimpering. Alex sat up completely awake now. He watched as John began to start to try and hit something, only actually hitting air. The swings became more violent. Alex shook John.

“John! Wake up John!” Alex said loudly. John woke up crying. “John what were you dreaming about?” Alex asked softly and pulled John closer to him. John didn’t answer. “Was it the movie?” Alex asked. John shook his head. “What was it?” Alex asked.

“My father. He found us. He found us. He found you. He, he kidnapped you. He beat you to hurt me. I found you and my father eventually. I tried to get him away from you, but it was too late.” John said crying.

“It’s okay. I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere. Your dad will never find us and will never, I mean  NEVER hurt you again.” Alex said.

“Are you sure?” John asked, still sniffling. 

“Positive. Now we should get some sleep.” Alex said and in one swift move he was spooning the freckled, curly haired boy. “No one is ever gonna hurt you again.” Alex said and although he couldn’t see John’s face, he knew John was smiling.


	8. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mullette! Laf wants a kid, and Herc agrees!
> 
> Also I have like, no knowledge of the adoption process, so bare with me here. 
> 
> Also I'm pretty sure Laf's job is either made up or if it's real the salary is probably WAAAY off, so yeah let's just play pretend here and enjoy the fluff

Hercules and Lafayette had been married for 3 years, and they were happy but still felt they were missing something. One night Lafayette figured it out.

“Herc, I know what we’re missing.” Laf said.

“What?” Herc said barely looking up from his book.

“A child. You had a big family growing up so you probably miss it on a subconscious level at least, oui?” Laf proposed, Herc put his book down now and was paying full attention.

_ at least, yes? _

“I guess.” Herc said, thinking.

“And I never had a real strong or big family but I’ve wanted one.” Laf said and Herc nodded. “We could adopt. I mean we are married, financially stable, we have a spare room we could make into a bedroom.” Lafayette half mumbled, both of them deep in thought.

“You do have a point.” Hercules said, still thinking. “We should try. It’ll probably be awhile anything actually happens, but you’re right, a child is possibly exactly what we need.” Herc agreed.

So they started looking into it and quite quickly, in comparison to average wait times, got an interview with an adoption agency. 

“So you’ve married for 3 years?” The interviewer asked.

“Yes, and together for 8.” Herc said.

“And Mr. Lafayette it says here that you work for the government?” She asked.

“Yes. I’m a translator for the city and the state.” Laf said.

“Does that make a lot of money?” She asked.

“Yes. Surprisingly nearly $120,000 a year.” Laf said proudly.

“Impressive.” She said.

The interview went on. At the end the lady smiled.

“Well, you guys have definitely made it through the interview portion. Next will be a home inspection some time in the next few weeks. Here’s a list of what all is needed to pass an inspection.” She handed them some papers. 

The list of things they needed to do was long, but it was minor things and so they got done. In a little over a week their small house was totally baby proof. Lafayette even started planning a nursery and when they didn’t get an inspection as soon as they were told they would Lafayette started working on the nursery. All the junk was moved out of the room into storage or the garbage. The paint in the room was in good condition and the color wasn’t bad. It was a soft greyish beige and was gender neutral. Lafayette put cute, colorful paintings and things on the walls and a beautiful dark wood crib and matching change table. He also put in a small dresser and a rocking chair, in the end the room was very gender neutral and could easily be made more mature of they got an older kid.

When they did get a home inspection they passed it with flying colors. 

“It could be a long time until you get a child, but you’re on the list.” The inspector told them. 

Well a few weeks went on without a word, and that turned into a few months. They knew it could be a long time so they filled their lives with other things, but they did keep the room clean and the house ready for a child at any moment.

One day Lafayette was home, not working that day when he got a call from an unknown number. He answered it.

Later Herc got home but was very noticeably in a bad mood. 

“What’s wrong?” Lafayette asked his husband.

“Work was horrible, the main character ripped their costume on stage then later blamed me for it, another character suddenly they didn’t like the fabric of their costume and insisted that I make a whole new costume that looks the same but with all different materials and, ugh. It was a BAD day.” Herc said.

“I’m sorry.” Laf hugged his husband and rubbed Herc’s back. “Go change and bring down your headband when you come back down.” Laf instructed. Herc eyed his husband but did as asked. When Herc returned, Lafayette used the headband to blindfold his husband.

“What’s going on?” Herc asked.

“Trust me.” Lafayette said as they went to the car.

“I don’t want to go anywhere. I want to eat something and go to sleep. I’m exhausted.” Herc complained.

“Nope. This has to be done now.” Laf said.

They eventually parked and Laf lead Herc through a noisy building, still blindfolded. Eventually they stopped and Laf took off the blindfold. They were standing at the window of a hospital nursery. 

“Why are we here?” Herc asked, confused and almost pissed.

“I thought you might want to meet our daughter.” Laf said. It took Herc a second.

“Wait the adoption agency called today? Why didn’t you tell me?” Herc asked.

“I wanted to surprise you, regardless of what kind of day at work you had. When you came home after having a horrible day I thought it’d be even better because it would cheer you up.” Laf said. Hercules smiled.

“Which one is she?” Herc asked, softening.

“The agency worker said they marked the bassinet with a green butterfly sticker on it.” Laf said searching for the sticker. 

“”There!” Herc pointed to a tiny baby in the left corner of the room, close to them. She was sleeping and looked absolutely adorable. She was covered in with a pink blanket that she had pushed off her pale skin. She had a small wisp of strawberry-blonde hair on top of her head.

“Belle.” Laf whispered in awe of the baby girl.

_ Beautiful. _

“What? Belle? Like the Disney princess?” Herc asked, confused.

“It means beautiful in french.” Laf said “But it is a nice name.” 

“What about Isabelle?” Herc said. “Because she is a beauty?” Herc said, Lafayette chuckled a little.

“It is a nice name. Isabelle.” Laf said.

“Isabelle Marie Mulligan-Lafayette.” Herc said, using Laf’s first name, as well as Laf’s mother’s name as her middle name. Lafayette smiled, and placed his head on Herc’s shoulder as they watched the small child sleep. They watched her until a nurse approached them.

“I really hate to say it but visiting is over.” She said to them, but looked at the babies. “Which one’s yours?” She asked. Laf pointed out Isabelle.

“You’re the adoptive parents of her?” The nurse asked.

“Oui.” Laf said looking at the baby.

“I’ll take good care of her for you.” The nurse smiled.

Within a week Laf and Herc brought home their beautiful baby girl who lived a happy life with her dad, Herc and her papa Laf. She also had her awesome uncles Alex and John. And her fathers lived happier lives too, because they had her.


	9. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mullette! Laf meets Herc family!

“Are you sure about this?” Lafayette asked nervously. “That this is a good idea?” He specified.

“Yes. Don’t worry. It’ll be good.” Hercules reassured Lafayette. “If anyone should be worried it’s me.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Laf said still nervous.

“Laf, you’re fine. My mom, my entire family, is gonna love you. I know it.” Herc promised.

“Alright.” Laf said, unsure. He held the still warm dish on his lap. It was a french casserole recipe that his mom taught him how to make before she passed away.

They stayed silent until they got to the house. It was nothing grand, but even from the outside Laf could tell that this was a very homey house.

“You’ll be fine. It’s my mom, Katie who is 12, Robbie who is 10, and maybe Alice who’s 15. Just act normal.” Herc said.

“American normal or french normal?” Laf asked.

“American normal if that’s possible.” Herc chuckled.

They walked up to the house. Herc rang the bell then walked in, Lafayette followed.

“Mom? It’s me and Lafayette.” Herc called out as they took off their shoes and jackets, in a slightly cramped hallway.

“Hercules!” A small boy came running to them. He looked like a 10 year old version of Herc. He threw himself at his brother, who wrapped him into a big bear hug. Laf smiled at this.

They walked into the open living room, kitchen, dining room area. The furniture was mismatched but all had one quality that they shared, it all looked extremely comfortable to sit on. Laf liked that.

“Herc!” A young girl yanked out some earbuds, tossed her tablet onto the couch beside her and ran to hug him. She was still very young but Laf couldn’t tell if this was Katie or Alice, until a second girl came down the stairs. The one from the couch was definitely Katie. Herc’s brother and sisters continued to attack him with hugs, making Laf smile.

“Herc, who is that?” Robbie asked, pointing at Lafayette.

“That’s my boyfriend, Lafayette.” Herc told Robbie.

“Okay.” Robbie said to Herc and came up to him. “Hi Lafayette.” His tone nervous but he was obviously trying to be nice.

“Bonjour.” Laf greeted.

_Hello._

“You know french?!?” Robbie asked in awe.

“Yes. I was born in France.” Laf explained.

“Cool!” The small boy gave Laf a hug then went back upstairs. Herc’s mom then came over.

“Hercules!” His mom exclaimed giving him a bear hug. “You’re so skinny. You’ll just have to eat lots tonight.” His mom commented.

“I feed him, I promise.” Lafayette defended himself, but also chuckled. The woman turned to him. It was obvious she had been working hard all day. She looked like a hard working woman, like Lafayette’s mother had been.

“You must be Lafayette. I’ve heard so much about you.” She said.

“And I you, Mrs. Mulligan. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Lafayette responded, leaning in and kissing the woman on the cheeks.

“I like him.” Mrs. Mulligan told Herc as she moved back to the kitchen. For the first time she saw the casseroll.

“What’s this?” She asked.

“A casserole I made. I learned the recipe when I was small. Herc loves it.” Lafayette said.

“You didn’t have to bring anything!”

“I felt it would be rude not to.” Lafayette justified.

“Lafayette, I really like you.” She whispered. “My son could learn a thing to two from you.” She looked at Herc

“I’m teaching him to cook.” Lafayette said.

“I love you.” She said to Laf.

They ate a wonderful Thanksgiving feast. Afterwards Herc played with his younger brother. Lafayette started to help clean up.

“You don't have to help.” Mrs. Mulligan told Laf.

“I want to. This is too much work for one person.” Laf said.

“Lafayette, I just have to say, you are, by far, the best person Herc has ever brought home.” She commented.

They stayed for a while longer. On the car ride Herc said to Laf,

“My mom really liked you.”

“Je sais.”

_I know._

“She’s never liked any of mine or my siblings S.O.’s as much as she liked you. She told me that she’d love it if you were part of the family.” Herc said as they parked outside of their apartment building, right in the first row just off the front lawn. They both got out. “So I’m gonna do just that.” Herc said and got down on one knee, not caring that it was in the snow that covered the front lawn. “I don’t have a gushy speech planned out but, Marie Joseph Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” Herc asked pulling a ring box from his pocket and opening it.

“Yes!” Laf exclaimed still fairly shocked. “I will marry you!” Herc slid the ring onto Laf’s finger, then got up and kissed him, right there in the middle of the apartment front lawn, in the dark of 9 o’clock pm in November, snow gently falling all around them.

“I love you, Hercules Mulligan.” Laf said.

“Je t’aime aussi Lafayette.” Herc said back.

_I love you too._


	10. Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lams! Mullette! Hamilsquad goes to beach! John (the sweet innocent cinnamon roll that is John Laurens) making dirty jokes!
> 
> TW: Mentions of being attacked/murdered, scars (not self harm but I want to keep all of y'all safe)

“What should we do today? The weather is too nice to not do anything.” Alex said, not thinking they’d actually do anything.

 

“I don’t know.” John said.

 

“I have an idea, wait, um…” Herc said then stopped himself.

 

“What’s the idea?” Lafayette asked.

 

“Well, I don’t know how well it would work.” Herc said. The four stayed silence, the only noise coming from the entire house was the food that Laf and John were cooking. “Alex are you cool with beaches? I know that storms upset you, but, uh, what about beaches?” Herc asked.

 

“I used to love the beach. I haven’t been to one in years because I haven’t had the opportunity.” Alex said.

“I know a really nice, small, unknown beach. We could pack up my Jeep and head down around 2. We could have a big fire when it gets dark if we want.” Herc suggested.

“That sounds amazing.” Alex said. 

“Oui.” Laf agreed.

_ Yes. _

“It does sound fun.” John added.

“We’ll have to pick up some things, but I think it’ll be awesome.” Herc said, he started thinking out loud. “We can make hot dogs, so we’ll need stuff for that, we’ll need drinks too. No alcohol, if we were to get pulled over we’d be finished if we had alcohol with us. We’ll need stuff to get a fire started, we have flyers here and it’s a good area for tinder and kindling, so all we really need is a lighter.” Herc went on planning, until Laf announced that breakfast was ready. 

As they all finished their eggs, toast, and sausages, Herc made the offer. “Whoever wants to, come with me.” He said.

“I’ll come.” Laf said.

“I have some homework that needs doing, I’m gonna stay behind and do that so I don’t have to worry about it later.” Alex said.

“I’ll stay with Alex.” John said, Alex smiled at his boyfriend. Laf and Herc left not long after.

“You excited?” John asked Alex.

“Yes.” Alex said. “I haven’t been to a beach on so long. I think it was, wow, um, a year or so before the my mom died.” Alex said thinking.

“It’s been a while, then.” John said. Alex nodded. “Well, today will change that.” John smiled at the dark, straight haired boy. 

“Yeah it’ll be good.” Alex said. He started thinking. “Oh shit.” He said suddenly.

“What?” John asked.

“I just realized, I don’t have swim trunks.” Alex said.

“Guess you’ll have to skinny dip.” John joked. Alex scowled then playfully hit the curly haired boy, who laughed.

“No. We’ll have to go out and get me a pair, you dirty minded little shit.” Alex said with a chuckle.

They went to Alex’s car and drove to the mall and went into a nice, yet decently priced clothing store. The store had a decent selection. Alex grabbed a pair to try on. He went towards the change room.

“Make sure you model them for me.” John said with a smirk. Alex scowled and shook his head. 

Once they got a pair for Alex, and a pair for John because they were cheap and John probably needed a new pair, they went back to the apartment.

“What time is it and where did you guys go?” Herc asked as Alex and John walked in.

“Showtime! Alex needed swim trunks.” John said.

“Not according to you earlier, I didn’t.” Alex said, looking at his boyfriend.

“Geez, John. I thought you were supposed to be the innocent one of the group.” Herc said.

“Oh well.” John shrugged. 

They spent the next hour doing nothing then around 1:30 they packed up Herc’s jeep. Herc would drive, because it was his idea, his car, and he was the only one who knew exactly where they were going.

“Who wants coffee before we hit the road?” Herc asked.

“Me!” Everyone said. They all ordered iced cappuccinos. 

“Here it’s on moi.” Laf handed Herc a twenty to pay with. They hit the road, driving away from the city. The drive was amazing, Herc took the doors off the Jeep so they could feel the wind. They all could feel the wind in their hair and all of them loved it.

_ It’s on me. _

When they got there, Herc told no lie. It was a nice, small, soft sanded beach, and no one else was there. Alex tore his shirt off and cannon-balled into the water, not caring how cold it was.

“Come on John! I’m shirtless! Haven’t you wanted to see that all day?” Alex teased. John scowled, but he took his shirt off and jumped in. 

“It’s freezing!” John yelped out.

“Ocean’s colder.” Alex said.

“That doesn’t change that this is cold.” John said, Alex chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

Herc was next to enter the water but he he had to show off of course. He walked part of the way around the lake, found some vines and swung himself into the water. Laf stayed on land, setting up towels and basically doing anything to avoid going into the water.

“Come on Laf!” John said. “You get used to it really fast, but only if you get in!” John added.

“Give me a minute.” Laf said. He was nervous. He didn’t know how to swim very well, not to mention he had some horrible scars on his chest. When his father was murdered, Lafayette was with his dad. He didn’t remember the attack much. All he he knew for sure about the incident, was that he had been stabbed between two ribs, which resulted in his need surgery to repair the damage, and that his dad died. Herc knew of the scars, and had seen them many times. John knew they were there, but hadn’t seen them. Alex had no idea.

“Come on Lafayette! S’il vous plaît?” Alex asked.

_ Please? _

“Fiiinne.” Laf said.  “Just promise to not to lose your goddamned minds?” 

“Alright.” Alex said, unsure of what he was agreeing to. 

Laf took his shirt off, revealing his ripped, scarred chest.

“Damn. What happened?” Alex said when he saw the scars. “Those look sick.” 

“I got them when my dad died. I was with him. I was attacked too.” Laf said. He pointed to a small one or so inch scar, that was thick, and was right between 2 ribs. “There’s where I was stabbed.” He pointed to a long, kinda jagged scar between the next two ribs. “That’s where they had to split my ribs to see the damage done, and do some quick immediately needed fixes.” He pointed to the last scar, it was thin and even. “There’s from the surgery done to repair the other damages and do more permanent fixes.” He explained.

“Sucky story. Cool scars though. Now get in the water.”  John said.

Lafayette waded in the water, staying close to where it was about up to his chest, but didn’t go much further.

The four had an amazing day, regardless of John’s dirty jokes and Laf’s scars.

“I’m glad we did this.” Laf said.

“Me too.” John said.

“Yeah. I’m glad I didn’t throw away my shot to do this. I could’ve stayed at home and done homework.”  Alex said.

All in all it was an amazing day, full of laughter and fun. The boys know what they were doing whenever the weather was nice from then on.


	11. Count

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lams! Beginning of their relationship but it's still strong Lams! It's another storm fic, I'm not sorry. It is short though so maybe I'm a little sorry about that.
> 
> TW: Panic attacks, PTSD flashbacks

Alexander, John, Hercules, and Lafayette had been living together for a while now. Alex and John both had feelings for each other, but both didn’t quite see that it was a mutual feeling.

The sky had been cloudy all day without any rain. Well it did bother Alex a bit when the hours without any rain went on he calmed down. The four stayed up late, but eventually they all went to bed.

John was almost asleep, and had not realized it had started raining and that the wind had picked up. That changed when he heard a blood curdling scream from Alex’s room. John looked outside.

“Oh shit.” John said out loud. He jumped up and ran to Alexander’s room. He entered without hesitation. 

Alex was tossing and turning in his bed, sweaty. John quickly realized that Hamilton was having flashbacks. John shook Alex trying to bring Alex back to the represent. 

“Alex!” John shouted. Alex started screaming, the flashbacks getting worse. “Alex, it’s John, you’re safe. You’re in New York, safe.” John said. Alex became aware of what was happening but the flashbacks wouldn’t stop. John climbed into Alex’s bed and held Alex tightly. It helped keep Alex in the present. 

The flashbacks stopped, but Alex wasn’t okay yet. A lawn chair had blown off someone’s balcony sending Alex into a panic attack. John didn’t know how he knew to do it, but he was glad he did. He started to count Alex’s breaths out loud. Alex’s breathing became normal eventually. He counted with John until he fell asleep. 

John stayed with Alex all night, and whenever Alex woke up, John counted with him until he fell back asleep.

In the morning Alex was okay.

“Thanks for helping me last night. It means a lot.” Alex said to John.

“No problem. It sounds like you needed it.” John said. They were both blushing, still sitting on Alex’s bed.

“Yeah.” Alex said. Things were a bit awkward. Suddenly Alex leaned in and kissed John. At first the curly haired boy was startled, but then he gave in and kissed Alex’s warm, firm yet demanding lips back. When they broke away from the kiss they were both breathless.

“Laurens, I like you a lot.” Alex said blushing, John blushed too.

“I like you too.” John said. Alex smiled.


	12. Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lams! Mullette! Canon era! Set during the war. I know nothing of war and battles and stuff so don't just me, I tried. Just ignore how shitty it is... Also medically inaccurate most likely too...
> 
> TW: Battling, bleeding, blood, being shot, broken bones

“Alex let’s get outta here. It’s insane.” John said.

“Yeah, this whole winter’s ball isn’t really my thing. It’s just soldiers trying to seduce pretty ladies.” Alex said.

“Yeah. Let’s go.” John said. “Come on Herc!” Alex dragged the drunk Herc out of the building. They went back to their military camp. Somehow Alex, John, Hercules, and Lafayette all got to sleep in the same tent. Laf was away in France though. He was working on getting funds to help with the war.

They noticed a light on in the tent. They cautiously entered. Lafayette was sitting at the desk writing something.

“Laf!” Herc flung his drunk ass at the Frenchmen who chuckled. 

“ ‘erc!” He said, his accent still extremely thick from spending so much time with other Frenchmen.

They talked for a while then the four got ready for bed. John laid down in the same bed as Alex. There were four beds in the tent but the two couples preferred to share a bed with their significant others.

“Goodnight, John.” Alex said as he grabbed John and held him. Laf and Herc were the exact same, Herc holding Laf.

Well gay marriages, or gays period were taboo, the guys didn’t care. They were happy with each other and that’s what mattered.

A few months went by with some fighting but nothing that would turn the world upside down. Hercules was assigned to spy on the Brits, and had to leave periodically. John got an opportunity to go have a higher position in the south, but he turned it down. 

Herc did an amazing job smuggling the information needed. 

George Washington, Alex, John and Lafayette planned their attack and prepared for the battle. The battle of Yorktown it would be called.

Alex and John lead troops towards Chesapeake Bay, where Lafayette was waiting with even more troops.

The battle had been on going for three days and not everyone was doing the best. 

“I will fight for this land. I’m exhausted, but I’ll do it.” Alex kept saying to himself. 

The battle had spread out all along the bay. The gang were moving up and down the bay, helping those in need of help and distracting the British. Confusing them. They were doing a good job confusing the Brits but not before a group of redcoats ambushed them. They slaughtered the redcoats with ease. Everyone re-stealthed their weapons, when Laf’s eyes suddenly grew wide, looking at something behind Alex. Alex turned around and moved just in time, only getting shot in the outer thigh versus the back of his head. Laf quickly shot the recoat.

“Alex!” John said. “You’re leg! You were just shot!” He exclaimed.

“What? Oh shit. Yeah, I guess it hurts a bit but it’s not too bad.” Alex said looking at his leg.

“You need to get to a medical tent.” Herc said.

“No. I’m fine. It looks worse than it is.” Alex said. “We need to defeat these damn Brit’s.” 

“No. You need a doctor.” Herc said. 

“Give me your headband.” Alex said to Herc who did as asked without much thought. Aled tied it just above the wound. “There. All better.” Alex said. 

“No, mon ami, c’est ne pas ‘all better’.” Lafayette said.

_ No, my friend, it’s not ‘all better’. _

“Fine. We’ll head back to the main medical camp. But we fight any Brits along the way and anyone who needs help gets our help first.” Alex gave in a bit.

“Alright.” John said, knowing Alex wouldn’t give in anymore.

The four engaged in two more battles. Alex getting worse, but he refused to admit it yet.

“Alex, are you sure you’re still okay?” Herc asked. The headband was soaked with blood.

“I’m fine.” Alex said. Not wanting to seem weak. The four walked another few minutes until Alex tripped. He got up quickly only to feel excruciating pain. He screamed in pain. The bullet shifted and broke the bone, the wound also tore open more so than it was already.

“Alex!” John shouted and rushed to his side.

“It hurts John.” Alex complained.

“Shh. I know. I know.” John tried to keep Alex calm. “We’ll get you a doctor.” John tried to comfort Alex whose leg looked horrible. Blood was gushing out of the open wound, the area around it looked swollen, his leg was definitely broken. Alex grew more pale the more blood he lost.

“The nearest medical camp is about 15 minutes away at Herc’s top speed. I’m faster but not as strong. I’d have to stop too much. Herc is Alex’s best shot.”

“You’ll be okay Alex.” John said as Herc picked Alex up bridal style. Herc took off as fast as he could, Alex started to fade in and out of consciousness.

“Stay awake, Alex. Stay alive.” Herc said. “We’ll be there soon.” 

Alex did his best and was able to stay awake until they got there. 

“You’ll be okay Alex. You’ll be fine.” Herc said when he put Alex down on the cot in the medical tent. 

John got there as the doctor was about to knock Alex out.

“Just stay alive, that would be enough.” John told Alex, who nodded then fell unconscious. 

The doctor removed the bullet and splinted Alex’s leg. Alex stayed asleep for a few days. When he woke up there was screaming and church bells ringing.

“Alex!” John said. “Alex we won! They surrendered a few hours ago! We are free!” John exclaimed.

“The world turned upside down.” Alex said meekly.

“Yes.” John said. “And you’re gonna receive a couple of medals for your service.” John said.

“Really? I wasn’t even there for half the final battle.” Alex said.

“Who cares? We are free, we are our own country. We won!” John said.

“We won.” Alex said happily, still taking it in. “We won!” He shouted as he grabbed John and pulled him closer. Alex kissed John, not caring that others could see them. He was on top of a world turned upside down, and he wasn’t gonna let anyone put him at the bottom again.


	13. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lams! Mullette! Christmas! Giving promise rings! (Is there a word for that? Idk) Fluff! Pure tooth rotting via Christmas fluff! Enjoy

“What time is it?” John called out when he heard the apartment door open.

“Showtime!” Hercules and Lafayette called merrily as they came in and took off their shoes. John came and greeted his friends at the door. 

“Where’s Alex?” Laf asked as he took off his coat revealing that he was still in pajamas. John didn’t mind, nor could he because he was still in pajamas too. 

“Still asleep I think. I’ll go find him.” John said and left his friends to settle themselves in the living room where the Christmas tree stood. It was nothing magnificent but it was full of meaningful ornaments.

“He is alive!” Herc laughed as a groggy Alex entered the living and plopped himself on the couch unlike his friends who sat on the floor. It was barely 6:30am and without any coffee Alex was barely human.

“Fuck off.” Alex said grumpily.

“Aren’t you excited, Alex?” Laf asked.

“Not really. You forget that this is my first Christmas. It’s hard to be excited for something you’ve never experienced before.” Alex reminded the bubbly frenchmen. 

“Well we’ll show you what it’s like and by la fin à jour, you’ll be excited for next year.” Laf said. John came into the living room.

_ and by the end of the day. _

“Who wants what to drink?” The curly haired freckled boy asked.

“Coffee, you know how I like it.” Herc said.

“One cream two sugar.” John stated.

“Yup.” Herc smiled. 

“Coffee as well. Strong, black two sugar.” Alex said. He wasn’t unexcited, he just had never experienced Christmas before. In the Caribbean his father and mother didn’t celebrate much other than Birthdays and New Years. Things untied to religion. When his mother died and Alex was alone he didn’t have time to celebrate. He was too busy working, saving up to go to New York and be a new man. Something more than a poor, bastard, orphan. 

“I’d like tea, I’m coming to help though.” Laf said and got out of Herc’s lap to go help John.

“I still can’t believe you never had a real Christmas.” Herc said to Alex who just shrugged. 

“My parents were never religious. We celebrated birthdays.” Alex said.

“Anything else?” Herc asked, in his house as a child any reason to have friends and family over for a big feast was used. Birthday? Party time. Christmas? Get the family over. Thanksgiving? Better go grocery shopping we’ll need lots of food. Herc’s family was by no means wealthy, middle class yes, but wealthy? No. But they were rich in family and love and care and support for each other.

“New years. Thanksgiving a couple of times.” Alex shrugged. 

“That sucks.” Herc said. 

“Can’t really miss something you never experienced.” Alex said.

“I guess.” Herc said. 

Just as the silence got uncomfortable John and Lafayette came back into the living room with coffee or tea and a cinnamon bun for everyone.

“Okay, what kind of order should we do this in?” John asked. “As a kid we did it in order of birth but we are all pretty much the same ages so that’s out.” John said. 

“Let’s just go with whatever present is grabbed first.” Alex offered. 

“Sounds good to me.” Herc and Laf said. John nodded, he grabbed the first present as he was closest to the tree.

“To Herc Love Laf.” John handed Herc the present. It was beautifully wrapped obviously by Lafayette but still. The wrapping job was amazing.

Herc ripped into it. John laughing at this, Laf watched excited to see Herc open it. Alexander simply sat on the couch drinking his coffee and observing his friends.

Hercules eyes lit up with joy when he pulled out the dark red burgundy beanie. “I love it!” Herc said as he pulled off his old worn navy blue one and put on the new one on with joy. 

“I’m glad that you like it, mon chéri.” Lafayette said.

_ I’m glad you like it, honey. _

The next gift was from John to Lafayette. It was a cookbook with American food and other desserts but it was all in french. 

“J’adore! Merci!” Laf said. He loved cooking but English cookbooks were often hard for him to understand.

_ I adore it! Thank you! _

“I made a good choice.” John asked jokingly.

“Oui.” Lafayette said leafing through it.

_ Yes. _

Alexander slowly was starting to understand. He had bought gifts for his friends and boyfriend but didn’t understand it until now. At least this type of Christmas, was about friends and family and everyone doing things to make others feel happy. To show those close to you how much you cared. The gifts opened so far weren’t expensive but they made the receivers of them happy and by extension the giver too. Alex moved and sat on the floor, so making it so that the four were in somewhat about of a semicircle. John the grabbed the next present. 

“To John From Alex.” John read the scrappily written tag attached to the horribly wrapped gift. John looked at Alex.

“Open it. I think you’ll like it.” Alex said as John began to tear into the wrapping. John opened the present to see a watch. John had wanted one like this for months. His face lit up.

“Alex, this must’ve cost a fortune!” John said admiring it.

“It really didn’t, besides don’t mention it.” Alex said. John smiled and put the watch on.

Next was a gift from John to Alex. Alex cautiously opened it, knowing all his friends were watching him. It was a beautifully bound leather notebook.

“Because you always write like you’re running out of time.” John said, to Alex who ran his hands over the notebook admiring the craftsmanship.

“Thank you.” Alex said. He now understood why his friends were so excited. 

By 8am all the presents had been opened. Lafayette loving his french cookbook, the new tea for him to try from Alex's favourite Caribbean inspired cafe. Herc had got him a book that was by his favourite french author but most of all he admired the beautifully made, very fashionable jean jacket/sweater cross that Herc hand sewed just for him.

Herc received the beanie, a new video game from Alex, a beautiful sewing kit from Laf, a sketchbook from John for designing clothes and his new knitted sweater from Laf as well.

Alex enjoyed his new notebook, his new video game from Herc, thankfully not the same one he had given to Herc, his new stationary set from John, and the hand crafted and put together scrapbook from mostly Laf, who did however have help from the others. It was of all their happiest moments as friends and Alex and John as a couple. Alex loved it.

John loved his new watch, his new knitted scarf and toque from Laf, the fuzzy blanket from Herc.

“That seems to be it.” John said.

“Wait.” Alex said. “There’s one more thing.” The dark straight haired boy stood up, and reached into the tree. He pulled out a small box. It was the size of a ring box almost if not exactly. John internally panicked, until Alex handed it to him, only for it to be a blindfold. John looked at Alex. 

“That’s not the final gift, but put it on and I’ll take you to it.” Alex said. John stood up and put the blindfold on. 

Alex lead John, who was being followed by Laf and Herc to the spare bedroom, Alex opened the door and the four huddled inside space a bit tight due to miscellaneous junk.

“What are we doing?” John said when they huddled in and Alex took the blindfold off. 

John turned around and saw a turtle in a large terrarium. “You got me a turtle?!?!” John squealed with excitement. 

“Yup, Laf and Herc helped loads though.” Alex said.

“Oh my gosh. How long have you had him here at the house?” John said looking back and forth between Alex and the animal. 

“A week or so. Look at his back though.” Alex said. 

John crouched down and saw a dark grey, metal looking ring on the turtle’s back.

“It’s just a promise ring,” Alex stated “but I wanted to give it to you, so you would know that when we aren’t young, scrappy, hungry, college kids, I will marry you.” Alex said, then retrieved the ring. He slid it onto John’s right hand ring finger, like John always talked about when he spoke of rings. Right hand ring finger for promise rings, left for engagement/wedding rings and all other fingers were fair game.

“I love it Alex and you. I love the ring, the turtle, all of it. Thank you. For your first Christmas you did a really good job.” John smiled and kissed Alex.


	14. Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mullette! Sad! Herc gets shot... I'm so sorry.
> 
> TW: People getting shot, mass shootings, hospitals

Lafayette and Hercules liked to take walks downtown on Saturday nights, they loved watching drunk people fighting over taxis and all the other insanity that was New York City on a Saturday night. This Saturday however, it was a different kind of insanity. They were walking down the street like any other Saturday night, when suddenly gunshots pierced the, what now was quiet noises of the street. Hercules grabbed Laf and pulled them away from the street, into somewhat of cover. They stayed quiet as they hid, watchings as a group of masked men walked up the street shooting anyone that showed signs of being alive. The two watched as people were shot left right and center. Horrified was the only word to describe how they were feeling, and rightfully so, they didn’t move a muscle. Suddenly a stray bullet was shot their way, and before they could even realize what was happening; Herc’s entire right side light up with the worst pain he had ever experienced. Herc muffled a scream, knowing that that would just make things worse. He let out a low grunt of pain. He slid a bit from a crouching a bit to awkwardly resting his torso on Laf’s lap, it helped a little with the pain.

“Shh. Shh. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.” Laf said, as he pulled out his phone. Laf hadn’t dared call 911 yet, but now he felt it was a must.

“It hurts Laf.” Herc said crying.

“Shh. I know, I know.” Laf said, petting Herc’s hair, because that had always caused the muscular boy to calm down, he was teary eyed and fearful for Herc’s life. Blood gushed out of the wound, only causing Laf to worry more. He pushed down on the bullet wound with his hands, his phone pinned between his ear and shoulder.

Soon, Laf heard different sounding gunshots and the gun men dropped dead. Police, the SWAT team, and EMT’s flooded the street. EMT’s going around checking the bodies for anyone alive.

“Over here!” Laf called out to EMT’s as he continued to put pressure on the wound. EMT’s rushed over to them and took over stopping the bleeding. The police also came over.

“Are you injured?” A police officer asked.

“Non.” Lafayette answered in French, not that it mattered.

“Good, so far you are the only person to have witnessed the whole thing, and who is uninjured. We need you to answer some questions.” The police said. Laf looked back at Herc and the EMT’s. He knew he should talk with the police but he didn’t want to leave Herc. “We know you’re worried about him, but realistically, you being there will only make things worse. We’ll give you a lift to the hospital after.” The police officer said. “We really need your statement.”

“Alright.” Laf said, he was an emotional mess, but he knew it was probably best to talk with the police. He, after all, was the only uninjured witness who saw the whole thing. He answered all their questions, then they drove him to the hospital.

Herc was already in surgery by the time Laf got to the hospital. He sat in the waiting room, wishing that this was some nightmare, but knowing it wasn’t. He knew that all he could do was pray that a surgeon would soon come out and tell him that Herc was fine. After an hour or so a young, warm eyed nurse came over.

“You’re Hercules Mulligan’s family?” She asked, it wasn’t hard to figure it out, when the hospital heard of a mass shooting they cleared every OR possible, and Herc was the only patient in an OR at the time, while Laf was the only person waiting in the OR family waiting room.

“Yes, his fiance.” Laf said.

“It must have been hard, witnessing all that.” She said. Laf only nodded, trying not to cry. “Elizabeth Schuyler, most people call me Eliza though.” She held her hand out.

“Lafayette.” He shook her soft skinned hand.

“Listen, Lafayette, it could be a long time until Hercules is out of surgery. Probably another few hours. Why don’t you give me your phone number then go home? Change? Try to get some rest maybe. I could call you as soon he’s out of surgery.” She offered.

“I might have to take you up on that offer, but,” Laf started, but couldn’t finish.

“But what?” She asked.

“But what if something goes wrong, like, more wrong than it is already. I might not be at his side if he dies, but I could at least be in the same building.” Laf said, he wasn’t sure how he felt about leaving the hospital.

“Last I checked, which was right before I came out here to you, he was completely stable. His vitals have been stable the entire time, there is damage, and he could die, yes. I won’t lie, but it could be a lot worse, and if we didn’t feel you should leave the hospital I wouldn’t be out here.” Eliza said.

“Maybe I should go home and change.” Laf said looking at his blood stained clothes. He gave Eliza his number and headed home. At about three thirty in the morning his phone rang.

“Hello?” He answered quickly.

It was Eliza. Herc was done in surgery and was now in recovery. He would probably be waking up soon.

Laf grabbed his stuff and drove to the hospital. He arrived just as Herc was waking up.

“Laf.” Herc croaked when he woke up.

“Hercules!” Laf exclaimed when he heard Herc speak. “I’m so glad you’re okay. Mon chéri, I was so worried.” Laf said crying a little.

“I know, but I’ll be alright. I’ll be even more alright if you crawl into bed with me though.” Herc suggested.

“Are you sure?” Laf asked, scared that he’d hurt Herc getting into the bed or by not realizing where Herc was sore or something.

“Yeah, just be careful.” Herc explained. Laf climbed onto the bed as carefully as he could, be snuggled up against Herc’s left side, after dimming the lights a bit. He put an arm around Herc, who rested his head on Laf’s chest, roles reversed from how they would normally lay like this.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Laf whispered in Herc’s ear.

“Me too. I would hate to die and leave you all alone.” Herc said. Lafayette stayed in the hospital bed with Herc all night.

They stopped going for walks downtown after that, but despite the fact that they lost their weekly date, their relationship was stronger than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'mma a post another one right after this because this one is kinda depressing. Don't ask where I get my ideas from, my mind is a STRAAAANGE place...


	15. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lams! Angst! Charles Lee, George Frederick, and Thomas Paine are assholes. Angry John!

John wasn’t one to easily anger, he got passionate, but not angry. When he did angry though, it wasn’t pretty. John wasn’t the most menacing to look at but his friends knew not to piss him off, because it wasn’t pretty. When the University Shit-hole squad came into John’s work and were total assholes to employees and customers, though he got pissed.

John’s was five minutes away from being off work, when Charles Lee, George Frederick, and Thomas Paine came into the coffee shop. They were assholes to everyone and anyone who wasn’t a straight, white, male, like the three of them. John internally sighed as he put on a smile ready to take their orders.

The three intentionally ordered nearly impossibly complicated ‘coffees’ if they could even be called coffee.

“Name for the order?” John said, pissed but being nice because he liked his job for the most part.

Charles Lee smirked. “It’s complicated, really hard to spell for someone who works here. I’ll type it out for you.” He said, speaking to John as if he was five. He quickly pulled out his phone and typed it out. He showed it to John. ‘I’m a fag.’ John scowled but put it into the system. He wasn’t stupid, and knew what they were trying to do. John and the other baristas struggled through the stupidly complicated orders.

John took them to the serving counter. “You’re a fag? You’re a fag, your order is ready.” John called out with a sly smile. The three got angry at this, but took their drinks. George took a sip of his before they walked away from the counter.

“Ugh! You stupid fag! This is so wrong!” George loudly complained. He looked at his squad and before John could understand what was happening, the three removed the lids of their drinks and threw them at John. John was now soaked in some hot, some cold, sticky, barely coffee, shit. It was in his hair and his clothes. He was soaked.

“John! Are you alright?” Peggy Schuyler, one of the other baristas asked him.

“I will be.” John said as he clocked out. He grabbed his stuff and rushed out of the cafe. He caught up with the squad of assholes. He was right behind them when he spoke up.

“Hey George!” He said. George turned around to get a hard punch to the face. Blood started to pour from his nose.

“What the fuck, FAG!” He shouted. His friends started to try and throw punches, but John dodged them all expertly and got a few punches in himself, punching as hard as he could. His knuckles would probably be bruised after this.

“You little shit!” Charles said when he got hit in the stomach hard. He grabbed John’s ponytail, then John’s right arm, and held John in place. With John unable to fight back as much, Thomas took the opportunity to punch John repeatedly in the face, causing a bloody nose and a black eye for John, at least a black eye later.

Suddenly a campus security officer came into view.

“Yo! Guys! We gotta go.” George said, still trying to stop his bleeding, probably broken, nose. The three ran off. John took a second to pull a sweater out of his bag, he put it on and pulled up the hood. He headed home, getting some strange looks from people on the street, which was fair, he was a bit of a mess.

John was hoping that one no else would be home, especially when he found the apartment door locked. The only time is was locked, usually, was when neither John, Alex, Herc, or Laf was home. He put his keys in the lock and opening the door.

“What time is it?” Alex called from the living room. John was slightly disappointed but not too much.

“Showtime.” John said putting his bag down and kicking off his coffee soaked shoes, his shitty mood apparent. Alex came to the door, shock and worry grew on his face when he saw John.

“John! WHat the hell happened?” Alex almost yelled then stopped himself. He didn’t need John to shut down and have a panic attack right now.

“The shithead squad happened.” John said, going to his and Alex’s bedroom to take off his coffee soaked clothes. Alex followed but when John shut the bedroom behind Alex stayed outside the room.

“George, Lee, and Paine?” Alex confirmed through the door.

“That’s them.” John said.

“I’ll kill ‘em.” Alex said, angry with the shithead squad too now.

“I threw the first punch. They started it, but I threw the first punch.” John said as he pushed a laundry basket with his coffee soaked clothes and some of his and Alex’s other dirty clothing out into the hallway. Then came out of their bedroom in a towel.

“What happened?” Alex stopped John from going into the bathroom by leaning over and put an arm across the doorway for the bathroom.

“I’ll explain when I’m out of the shower.” John put a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “I promise.”

“Alright. I’ll wait until you’re done in the shower and then while you tell me I can bandage your knuckles.

Alex went and put the laundry into the wash then came back to the apartment and got some bandages and polysporin and waited on the couch for John.

John joined Alex on the couch not too long after. His wet messy hair in a ponytail, he was wearing one of Alex’s sweaters and a pair of shorts.

“You rubbed a lot of skin off your knuckles throwing punches.” Alex said as he rubbed polysporin onto John’s red, bruising, knuckles.

“I know how to throw a hard punch.” John shrugged. Alex chuckled and shook his head as he moved onto carefully bandaging to bandaging John’s hand.

“Thanks.” John said when Alex finished.

“No problem. I’d do anything for you.” Alex said.

“Even stay up late and watch a movie with me tonight?” John asked.

“Especially that.” Alex chuckled.

They put on Big Hero 6 and ordered pizza. After Big Hero 6 they put on a different movie, and made it about halfway through before John fell asleep on Alex’s shoulder. Alex carried the smaller boy to bed. Alex carefully placed John down on the bed, then curled up next to John. He was the bigger spoon so he could protect his boyfriend like he always would from anyone or thing.


	16. Braid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mullette! Laf and Herc get married!

“I can’t believe it’s tomorrow.” Laf said as he sat down on the couch at Alex and John’s apartment. He was spending the night, meanwhile Herc and Alex would spend the night at his and Herc’s apartment. 

“Yup. It’s tomorrow.” Alex told Laf.

“Your last night as a freeman.” John teased.

“Tomorrow we’re gettin’ hitched Laf!” Herc exclaimed.

“I know. Je sais, it’s just, je ne sais pas. C’est pas real.” Laf didn’t even realize that half of what he said was in French. 

_ I know. It’s just, I don’t know. It’s not real. _

“It will be.” Alex reassured Laf, because no one else knew what Laf said. “Vous allez bien.” 

_ You are fine. _

Herc stayed a little while longer before he and Alex left. 

“You should get to bed.” John nudged Laf.

“Oui. Tomorrow is the big day.” Laf said. He and John went to bed, Laf on the couch which had been pulled into a bed.

_ Yes. _

In the morning after Lafayette showered, John put Laf’s hair in a tight, neat, singular, french braid. 

“It looks so good!” Laf said looking in the bathroom mirror as his hair. 

“I know. I’m proud as hell.” John admitted.  

“I haven’t had such a good french braid since my mother was alive.” Laf paused. “It will almost be like she’s here.”

“She would be here if she was still with us.” John told Laf, and gave the frenchmen a hug.

They spent the rest of the morning getting ready. Laf didn’t eat much but John understood. Laf put on his suit right before they left, not wanting to get it dirty by putting it on earlier. 

John drove them to the hall where the wedding was happening. Thankfully it looked like all the guests were there. They parked and got out of the car. John helped Laf adjust the flowers on his suit.

“Ready?” John asked. Laf took a deep breath.

“Oui.” 

“Alright. I’ll see you out there.” John said and went to stand and be Laf’s best man.

Laf waited for his que, and when the soft music started playing he adjusted his suit, and started walking down the aisle. Laf noticed that some leaves had blown around and landed on the carpet, he liked the leaves. They matched the colors of the rose petals that Herc’s youngest sister had scattered along the aisle. Laf got to the altar, it seemed like it had been to quick and at the same time to long. Herc smiled at him.

“Ladies and Gentlemen. We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of these two men. They’ve requested that if anyone opposes their marriage that you, GTFO.” The officiant chuckled, and so did everyone else. “Good. We will start with the vows. Hercules, you’re first.” 

“Laf, since the day we met, I’ve loved everything about you. The way you mix up your English, to your near constant messy buns. The way you get passionate about things, to the way the word fatigue still confuses you. I love how you talk with my mother and play with my sisters and brother. I love every little thing about you, so don’t ever change. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, being with you, loving you, cherishing you and telling you every day how much you mean to me.” Herc finished. Laf was teary eyed and so was John.

“Lafayette, your turn.” The officiant  said.

“Hercules, you are the most amazing man in the entire world. I love how you spend hours dedicated to your work, and your family and everything else in your life and are so reliable about it. You are truly an amazing friend, lover, and now spouse. I cannot promise perfection, or rainbows and sunshine everyday, but I do promise that I’ll be with you everyday until death due us part.” Laf said, soft silent tears falling down his face, Herc was now teary eyed, and it was obvious Alex was doing his best to hold back the tears. Herc quickly wiped the tears away with his sleeve.

“Beautiful vows, both of you now. Hercules, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long you both shall live, until death due you part?” 

“I do, a million times, I do.” Herc said, smiling at Lafayette. 

“And Lafayette do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live, until death due you part?” 

“Oui. I do.” 

“You may now present the rings.” 

They got each other the same simple gold band. Herc slid Laf’s ring onto Laf, then Laf did the same for Herc.

“You may now kiss the groom.” The officiant said. Herc took a step, closing the space between him and Laf. He put his hands on the sides of Laf’s neck. They then kissed and everyone clapped and cheered. 

Herc wiped the tears away from Laf’s face gently, with his thumbs. Herc kissed Laf again then took Laf’s hand and the two went down the aisle together, ready to start the rest of their lives with each other as a married couple. 


	17. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mariza! Lams is also mentioned! Eliza had an affair with Maria while Alex is gone fighting.
> 
> Note: 1.) So, irl soldiers of the Continential army did get paid, idk who or how much so well just pretend. 2.) $500 USD in 1782 is $9,744 USD today fyi
> 
> TW: Mentions of abuse

Alex was away fighting in the war, Eliza missed him, but not in the way one would think. Both Alex and Eliza were gay. They loved each other, but their relationship was built on mainly trust, and a mutual wanting to allow each other to live a normal-as-possible life considering the situation.

Nonetheless, Eliza was pregnant, and the longer Alex was away, the harder it got for her. One day, however, things got more difficult for her in a different way. Eliza was in the kitchen when she heard a knock at the door.

_ Oh god. _ Eliza thought. It was evening and she wasn’t expecting anyone. “Please don’t be a man in a military uniform.” Eliza whispered to herself, fearing the worst. She took her apron off and went to the door. With shaking hands she opened the door. It was a woman. She was quite beautiful, but that was besides the point.

“Elizabeth Schuyler?” She asked.

“Yeah, I prefer Eliza, and it’s Hamilton now but, yes, that’s me. Do you need something?” Eliza rambled everything but the end. This woman was beautiful and Eliza couldn’t think straight.

“I know you are a woman of honor, I’m so sorry to bother you at home, but I don’t know where to go. My husband’s doing me wrong, beating me, cheating me, mistreating me.  Suddenly he’s up and gone, went to fight in the war. I don’t have the means to go on, and I was hoping that you, a fellow military wife, could help me.” The woman explained, with lost, sad eyes.

“Come in.” Eliza said.

“Maria Reynolds.” Maria said as she came into the house, she extended her hand. 

Eliza shook Maria’s hands. “I hope you don’t mind if we talk in the kitchen, I’m making dinner.” Eliza showed Maria to the kitchen.

“No problem.” 

“Listen, I have some money stored away. I can help you, I would need to be paid back eventually, but it doesn’t need to be any time soon.” Eliza explained, getting back to making her soup. 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay? It could be a while until I can pay you back.” Maria told Eliza.

“It’s fine.” Eliza said. “It sounds like you need it.” 

“Thank you, so much. It means a lot.” Maria said extremely thankful. 

“No problem.” Eliza paused. “Would, would you like to stay for dinner?” Eliza offered, she herself didn’t know exactly why she offered. 

“Are you sure? You’re already doing so much to help me.” 

“Yes, there’s more than enough, and we’d both be alone for dinner, so why not?” Eliza smiled at Maria.

“You’re too kind.” Maria smiled back.

Throughout dinner they kept things friendly despite the fact that when Eliza looked into Maria’s eyes she became helpless, and wanted to smash her lips onto Maria’s. After supper Maria helped Eliza clean up, then Eliza walked Maria home, she lived a block away. 

“Well, I should go.” Eliza said after making sure Maria got in safe, was okay, and had the loan. Eliza turned to the door. 

Maria turned red. “Stay.” Maria said, it was partially a command, partially an offer. Eliza turned back around. 

“What?” Eliza asked, confused. 

“All evening, it’s been pretty damn clear that you have a thing for me.” Maria elaborated, she moved closer to Eliza.

“I,” Eliza started to protest but Maria started to unbutton Eliza’s coat. Maria looked so helpless, and Eliza didn’t know what to do, so she did nothing.

“Just, stay the night. Why go home and be alone when I have a big bed and would be alone anyway.” Maria smirked having used Eliza’s own reasoning against her. Eliza looked at Maria then the door, then back at Maria. Suddenly Maria’s mouth was on Eliza’s and Eliza didn’t say no.

Eliza stayed the night. Her and Maria spent the night together, holding each other tightly as possible with Eliza’s protruding baby bump.

Eliza loved it, she knew it was wrong to cheat on her husband, who was away fighting in the war, with a woman to make matters worse. However. Her and Maria didn’t care about that while they held each other.

Eliza wished it was the last the time, she said that last time. For her it became a pastime, if it could be called that. Her and Maria kept this up for a month or so. Most of the time it was just sharing a bed, holding each other, maybe kissing a little. A few times it became something more, but not often.

After that month though, the war ended and Alex came home. 

“Eliza!” Alex shouted when he saw her in their yard. Eliza smiled, Alex was her best friend, besides her sisters. 

“Alexander!” She took him in her arms, he dropped his bags and hugged her back tightly but carefully at the same time.  

She then pulled away to take a better look at him, he has a few new scars on his face, hands, and arms. He too took a look a good look at her, her belly was getting big and she was glowing. Then he noticed the purple mark on Eliza’s neck, she had attempted to hide it with her hair, but that got messed up when they hugged. 

“Eliza,” Alex started to ask about it, but decided against that. “How have you been? It’s been awhile?” Alex asked instead.

“I’ve been good, I missed you.” Eliza said. 

“That’s good.” 

“Yeah.” 

Alex and Eliza pretended like nothing happened, like that hadn’t been awkward. The mark on Eliza’s neck faded, and Alex almost forgot about it. Eliza missed Maria, but couldn’t do much about it, their husbands were both back. 

Then a letter arrived for Eliza from a Mr. James Reynolds. She opened it cautiously, and read it. 

Maria’s husband knew, and wanted money. If she didn’t get it for him he’d tell the world about her. She’d be ruined. He told her that he was leaving town and that she’d have until he returned to get the money. He didn’t even care if Eliza kept seeing Maria. He just wanted money. 

“It was a setup.” Eliza said to herself. “Alex, I’m going to the market, we don’t have enough eggs. I’ll be back soon.” She told Alex and grabbed her coat and rushed off to Maria’s house. When she got there she went into the house without knocking. 

“You set me up!” Eliza shouted in Maria’s face, tears streamed down her face. “I trusted you, and it was all a set up!” 

“What? Eliza, honey, please, calm down.” Maria said, confused as to what was happening.

“How am I supposed to calm down? You set me up. You and your husband. Don’t honey me. I am RUINED thanks to your little act, or whatever this was!” Eliza screamed.

“I didn’t set you up. I, what are you even talking about?” Maria asked. Eliza pulled the letter out of her pocket.

“This! The letter I received from your husband just now.” Eliza tossed it at Maria, who took it and read it multiple times over.

“I have never seen this before. I had no idea that James was gonna do anything about it. Don’t hate me?” 

“I can’t get James five hundred dollars! I am ruined.”

“I’m so sorry Eliza, but don’t worry. You’re not ruined, we’ll figure this out together.” Maria hugged Eliza.

“How did James find out?” Eliza asked, sounding like a small child.

“I got a hickey from the night before they got back. He found it and questioned me. I tried to not say anything, but he still had his pistol on his hip. I was terrified Eliza.” Maria explained.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s nothing. Listen, you’re not ruined. We will find a way out of this.” 

“Maria, I’m scared.” Tears rolled down Eliza’s face.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Maria wiped away Eliza’s tears then kissed her.

“I have to get home.” Eliza broke the kiss. She told Alex she wouldn’t be long he’d start to worry soon. 

Alex was about to go looking for Eliza when she got home.

“Where have you been? I was worried.”

“I know. Listen Alex, I need your help.”

“What is it?”

“Alex, I had an affair while you were gone, and now, I need money. If I don’t get the money soon, the entire world will know about me.” Eliza confessed.

“I, wait. What?” Alex asked confused.

“While you were gone. I was with a woman. Multiple times. Now her husband knows and if I don’t get him the money, soon, he’ll tell the world.” Eliza explained.

“How much money are we talking?” Alex asked. Eliza didn’t say anything, or even move. “30, 50 bucks?” Alex suggested. Eliza shook her head. “How much?” Alex begged Eliza to tell him.

“He wants five hundred dollars.” Eliza whispered, barely audible.

“Five hundred!?!?!?!” Alex’s eyes went huge.

“I’m sorry Alex. I’m so sorry. I’ve messed everything up.” Eliza sobbed.

“Calm down, I have about $350 for my services in the war saved up, that’s a start.” Alex said.

“I thought it was all volunteer work.” Eliza stated confused. 

“Yeah, for just soldiers. Major Generals, make money. Anyone above lieutenant colonel made money.” Alex explained. “It’s not a ton of money, but it’s a start. I was going to save it so we could get a bigger house, everything you wanted, but your reputation and good name is more important.” Alex managed a small smile. Eliza gave a similar small smile back. 

“Are you mad?” Eliza asked. “I understand if you are, but I just want to know.” 

“I’m not mad at you. It’s the situation we are in.” Alex explained.

“You’re not mad at me?” Eliza asked, shocked.

“How could I be? I spent the night before our wedding and the second night after our wedding, as well as quite a few other nights with John Laurens, and I still write to him every day. It’d be unfair if I were mad at you.” Alex told Eliza, she nodded. 

“Alex, I, oh god.” Eliza started then her tone changed.

“What is it?” Alex asked worry grew on his face as Eliza clutched her stomach. 

“It’s time. Oh God, it’s too early. Angelica was supposed to be here to help me, and there’s no time now. Oh god!” Eliza screamed out in pain.

“What do I do?” Alex asked.

“Go get Maria Reynolds, then the midwife.” Eliza took a second to take a ragged, unsteady breath. “Send Maria straight here.” 

“Are you sure I should leave you?” Alex asked. 

“Yes.” Eliza winced in pain, holding onto the edge of a chair so tightly that her knuckles were white. “Go!” She shouted.

Maria arrived quickly, and she stayed with Eliza the whole time. When the midwife went to tell Alex that he had a son, Eliza and Maria had a moment alone. 

“Good job mama.” Maria smiled at Eliza, as the two cooed over the baby boy.

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” Eliza said, exhausted. 

“Did you know that you still look damn fine even right now?” Maria flirted.

“Shut up.” Eliza said and kissed Maria.

Alex, Eliza, Maria managed to pull the money together and gave it to James who took it, left divorce papers already signed by him and disappeared. John came back from the war and moved in with Maria. It worked out for the two couples. Maria and Eliza were able to stay together, though people thought her and John were married. Alex and John got to be together as well. And Philip grew up with a mom, a dad, and an aunt and uncle who were always around. All in all everything turned out for the five of them.


	18. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Mariza! Modern AU. Fluff. What else is new?
> 
> TW: Mentions of nightmares, but it's very minor
> 
> Also Merry Christmas to anyone who celebrates Ukrainian Christmas!

Maria knocked on Eliza’s door.

“Just a minute!” Eliza called out. Maria took the time to pull up her jeans and straighten out her leather jacket and hair.  Eliza came to the door just then. “Hi.” Eliza blushed a little.

“Hey. You ready to go?” Maria asked smiling at Eliza.

“Yes.” Eliza grabbed her keys and pulled her apartment door shut. She locked it quickly before turning back to Maria. “Let’s go.” Eliza smiled back.

“Alright.” Maria put her arm around Eliza’s shoulder and they walked to Maria’s car. They giggled all the way to the car. Maria opened the car door for Eliza. 

“Thank you.” Eliza said as she got in.

“No problem.” Maria smiled. They drove their favourite burger joint, they got their usual order, and like always, they fought over who would pay. Just like every time time before the passenger won, the driver lost the battle every time. 

“So, where are we going tonight?” Eliza asked. 

“Anywhere you want.” Maria told Eliza.

“Anywhere?”

“Anywhere.” Maria confirmed.

“Let’s go to that arcade we found a few months ago, the one by the beach.” Eliza suggested.

“Sounds perfect.” Maria said and took off driving in that direction. 

They stayed at the arcade until close, then they walked down to the small boardwalk on the beach. It was small and it was less of a boardwalk and more of a long dock. They walked around it, holding hands, Eliza carrying the huge teddy bear Maria got her with tickets in the other hand. After that they walked back to Maria’s car.

“Can we go back to your place?” Eliza asked once they were in the car. “My sisters are probably gonna be just getting home, and they’ll pester me to no end.” Eliza explained.

“Of course. We can watch a movie or something.” 

So they went back to Maria’s house, they covered the large couch in pillows and blankets, basically turning it into a pile of fluff. Eliza sat down and put her head on Maria’s shoulder and they watched Big Hero 6. Eliza fell asleep on Maria, so she took her sleeping girlfriend’s phone and texted Angelica explaining that Eliza was safe and would be home in the morning. Maria put the phone down and shifted so they were both comfy and Maria fell asleep.

Eliza woke up screaming at two in the morning, she’d had a bad dream. Maria calmed her down and got her to go back to sleep. This time Maria didn’t fall asleep but she instead watched Eliza all night long, ready to comfort Eliza if she woke up again. Eliza didn’t wake up again, but for Maria, it was worth staying up all night for, it always had been and always would be.


	19. Merde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lams! Canon-era. War. John gets shot,,, I'm sorry. IDK how wars/battles work so lets just pretend that this makes sense mkay?
> 
> TW: War, getting shot, aftermath of getting shot

The war was horrific, there was almost never a break for the revolutionary set, or anyone for that matter. Herc and Laf were elsewhere, but Alex and John were together.

“These redcoats are relentless.” John said as him and Alex shot down more British troops.

“Yeah. Okay, looks clear, let’s move.” Alex said. Him and John got up and sneakily moved to better cover. Just as they were approaching the large rock that they would take cover behind, a gunshot rang out through and maybe a second later John was hit in the ribs. John gasped for air as he fell to the ground. Alex dropped down and pulled John to cover.

“Alex,” John started breathing heavily. “It hurts.” He finished clutching and pressing on the wound, but blood was still spreading, staining the right side of his military uniform. 

“Shh, I know, I know. Just save your strength and stay alive.” Alex said and moved so he could peek and look for the redcoats. Before he could, however, more gunshots rang out and he tucked himself back into cover.

“Yeah!” A voice shouted that could only be Hercules Mulligan. Lafayette’s chuckling could be heard after. Alex looked and saw his friends on horseback on the top of the horizon that was just the top of a nearby hill.

“Herc! Laf! Over here!” Alex stood up and shouted.

“Alex, mon ami!” Laf said merrily as him and Herc came closer.

_ Alex, my friend! _

“Where’s Laurens?” Herc asked, then they got close enough to see John lying on the ground, panic grew on Herc and Laf’s face, John moved to look at his friends, then groaned in pain and stopped moving. Herc and Laf’s worst fear vanished.

“Mon dieu. How long ago?” Laf asked, as he dismounted his horse.

_ My god. _

“A few minutes ago. Maybe three.” Alex looked between his friends and John.

“If we hurry we may be able to get him to a medical camp before it gets, how you say, infection.” Laf explained, really having to focus hard on his English due to the panic and worry he felt. Herc dismounted his horse.

“Alex, you take John on this horse. Me and Laf will follow and cover you guys.” Herc instructed. Alex got onto the horse then Laf and Herc helped John onto the horse in front of Alex. John leaned against Alex.

“You’ll be okay.” Alex said as they took off. The horse was able to go surprisingly fast despite having two riders.

They were still another ten a minutes away when it started to hurt John to ride due to the bouncing.

“Alex.” John winced in the unbearable pain, even he himself was surprised he was still conscious.

“We’ll be there soon.” Alex whispered to John.

“It hurts. I can’t. It’s unbearable.” John managed to get the words out. Alex didn’t know what to say, so he shifted John carefully and kissed the curly haired boy on the lips. John was crying in pain, but the kiss seemed to distract him a bit. Alex broke the soft kiss after a minute or so.

“You’ll be okay. I promise.” Alex said.

John was in and out of consciousness by the time they made it to the medical camp. Alex carried John into the massive tent.

“He was shot about 25 minutes ago. He was conscious until a few minutes ago. Now he’s in and out of it.” Alex said to a nurse as he placed John on an empty cot.

“Thank you. We’ve got him.” A doctor told Alexander. He walked out of the tent knowing that he couldn’t be there right now. Herc and Laf were just arriving and dismounting their horse. Alex’s face was stone cold as he pushed away all the emotions he was feeling at that moment.

“We could take a break, you look like merde totale, Alexander.” Laf suggested.

_ You like like total shit, Alexander. _

“Not in the mood.” Alex said. He walked to a supplies tent. He loaded his pockets with bullets and headed for the front lines.

“Alex!” Herc called out after the immigrant. Alex didn’t look back, he knew that if he did he’d fall apart.

Hercules and Lafayette restocked on ammunition too and chased after Alex.

After another week of fighting a young man in a redcoat stood on a parapet. They lowered their guns as he frantically waved a white handkerchief, and just like that it was over.

“Alex, it’s over!” Herc said excitedly.

“I know.” Alex said in disbelief. “I wonder how J-, J-, Laurens is. If he’s even still alive.” Alex struggled to say John and his voice broke at the end.

“I’m sure he’s fine, mon ami.” Laf swung an arm around Alex’s shoulders.

“I hope so.” Alex mumbled to himself.

The Hamilsquad walked to the medical camp and headed for the recovery tent, where John would be. Alex pulled back the tent flap and scoped out the room. He then spotted the curly, dirty strawberry blonde hair way far in a back corner. He was sleep.

“There he is. God he looks so peaceful. I mean he looks like shit, but peaceful shit.” Alex rambled. John’s hair was still in the same ponytail it had been in when Alex brought him there. Alex made his way through the crowded tent to his best friend and lover. A nurse had just come over to John to check his bandages.

“Are you here to see him?” The nurse asked as she quickly did her work.

“Yes.” Alex said to the nurse but looking at John.

“Well, he is doing good. No infection which is pretty much a miracle, and the wound is healing nicely. He hasn’t woken up yet though. We’ve been able to keep him hydrated but if he doesn’t wake up soon there will be problems.” The nurse explained to the three.

“Well if he wakes up soon then this will have been the best. I mean, if he wakes up before other complications set in, then he’ll have slept through the worst of it.” Herc said to a worried looking Alex.

“I guess.” Alex said. He grabbed a stool and sat down beside John’s bed. “You guys don’t have to stay. Go celebrate our victory. Get drunk out of your minds and have sloppy celebratory sex.” Alex teased his friends.

“Que diable, Alexander!” Laf whisper shouted.

_ What the hell, Alexander! _

“I never said who with. Geez, someone has a dirty mind.” Alex commented.

“We’re gonna go find some food. We’ll bring you back some too.” Herc said. Alex nodded.

Alex moved his stool so he could play with John’s hair. Luckily this was easy because they propped John up to keep pressure away from his wound. Alex took the time to braid John’s thick curly hair as neatly as possible. He then just sat there holding John’s hand, hoping Laurens would wake up soon.

John started to stir a few hours later.

“John!” Alex exclaimed.

“Hey.” John said groggily.

“Guess what.” Alex could barely hide his smile.

“What?” John asked as he slowly became more aware of his surroundings.

“There’s no infection and you’re healing nicely. Also we won the war.” Alex let a huge smile spread across his face.

“We won?” John’s eyes grew big with excitement.

“We won!” Alex confirmed with a huge smile and a chuckle.

The two talked for hours. The doctor came to check on John, he could leave tomorrow as long as he changed his dressings every other day and went to see a doctor if there was any sign of infection.

“I bet you can’t wait to get out of here.” Alex said.

“Yeah, I’ve only been up for a few hours and I wanna go home, to your house.” John agreed. Suddenly Alex grew quiet, staring off into space. “What is it?” John asked.

“I just can’t believe that I’m free, that we’re free. I’m no longer stuck in the Caribbean or tied to Eliza. I can do whatever I want. And America is free. We are our own country.” Alex said happily.

“I still can’t believe that Eliza left you at the altar. I mean, I love her it, but man that was  _ BAD _ .” John said with a huge smile on his face and laugh.

“Me and Eliza are both much happier honestly, marriage wouldn’t for us. Wouldn’t have for me, I mean, I was considering running, but Eliza beat me to it.” Alex confessed.

“Well I’m glad.” John yawned at the end.

“Tired?”

“Surprisingly, yes.” John admitted.

“Okay, I’ll leave you to rest.” Alex got up to leave.

“Don’t go.” John stopped him.

“Where am I supposed to sleep? I’m exhausted.” Alex stated.

“With me. You can help keep the pressure and weight and shit off my side so that I can sleep laying down. You lay down then I’ll sleep with my right side on you to keep the pressure off. Please?” John pleaded.

“Fine.” Alex agreed.

The cot was really only meant for one, but they made it work. The next day Alex took John home to his small house in New York City. Herc and Laf moved into a house nearby. Some people found it a bit odd, but most brushed it off as military buddies needing each other to get over the horrifics of the war. The four stayed close friends, Alex and John a thing as well as Herc and Laf, but all that really mattered was that they were all happy.


	20. Brand-New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If all the modern oneshots of mine r the same storyline than this is the beginning of that. Mullette! Lams! 
> 
> TW: Panic attack (but it's not described in detail all that much), mentions of generalized anxiety disorder and ptsd
> 
> Also, please read the notes at the bottom

Alexander Hamilton was 19 when he got to New York City. He had lived in the caribbean his whole life, in an area of poverty. His father left, and his mother died, but through hard work and sacrifice, Alex saved up enough to get to New York and support himself once he got there. He was lucky enough to get multiple scholarships for the school of his dreams, Princeton University.

Alex lugged his two large duffle bags and a backpack into the large, school-assigned, apartment building that was now his home. It wasn’t dorms, but the school set him up there to share an apartment. He took the elevator up to the fourth floor. He got off and pulled a paper with the information he needed out of his jacket pocket.

“Apartment 411.” He read out loud to himself. He walked down the hallway until he found it. He fumbled to get his keys out and open the door without dropping anything. He took a deep breath before stepping into the apartment.

“What time is it?” Someone called out from somewhere Alex couldn’t see.

“Uh, about 4:30.” Alex answered confused. They guy came into view. He was about the same height as Alex give or take a couple inches, he had a similar build to Alex too. The boy had his long, thick, curly dirty-strawberry-blonde hair in a ponytail, and his face was covered in a thick dusting of freckles. Lastly, Alex noticed the boy’s eyes. They were a soft green, yet, they were deep and so beautiful. They momentarily mesmerized Alex.  _ Damn he’s cute. _ Alex thought, but he shook himself out of it. 

“I’m John Laurens. Sorry about the time thing, it’s something me and the other two guys who live here do.” John apologized as he got to the entryway. The new guy was about the same height as him maybe a little shorter him, and more muscular looking, his build was similar but the new guy was a little scrawnier. His dark brown almost black hair was in a short messy ponytail, he had a chin puff but unlike most men, it looked really good on him. His eyes, were one of the first things he’d noticed, they were brown, but a warm brown, like chocolate, chocolate brown.  _ Damn he’s hot _ . John thought to himself. 

“Alexander Hamilton. My name is Alexander Hamilton.” Alex shook John’s extended hand.

“Nice to meet you. Uh, hand me one of your bags, I’ll help you get your stuff to your room. They look heavy.” John said. Alex handed John the lighter of the two duffle bags. “This way.” John lead the way down the the short hallway. “That’s Herc and Laf’s room, and you have no idea who those people are. I’m sorry, I’m bad at talking to new people. That’s what anxiety disorders do to you, ugh, sorry.” John rambled on, mentally kicking himself for it.

“It’s fine, I have PTSD, so, I kinda understand, I guess, maybe.” Alex trailed off. John chuckled and nodded in understanding.

“This is your room, you and me share a bathroom, it’s just across the hallway.” John said as he put Alex’s bag down and pointed to the door across the hallway. 

“Thanks. I’m gonna unpack.” Alex said.

“Alright. I’ll be in the living room if you need anything.” John said.

Alex pulled out his phone, it was old and outdated, but it still worked and did everything he needed it to do, it was just old. He plugged in his earbuds, put on some music and started to unpack. When he finished that, which didn’t take all that long, he pulled out his laptop. It had been a gift from his bosses wife back in the Caribbean, she had given it to him as a going away gift, she had been very kind and cared lots about Alex. She was a sweet little old hispanic lady, she treated Alex like he was her son almost. He started working on an essay for one of his classes. He quickly got consumed by his work and lost track of time, not noticing that hours had gone by. Suddenly John came into his room, Alex jumped, then ripped out his earbuds.

“Sorry for scaring you, I knocked.” John apologized. 

“Sorry. I had earbuds in.” Alex said. 

“It’s alright. I came to tell you that dinner is ready, and that the others are home, so you can come meet them.” John told Alex. 

“Awesome! I didn’t think you guys would feed me.” Alex stood up from the desk that was now his.

“No problem. Oh, and by the way, Lafayette grew up in France and has a tendency to flow between English and French. He’s not saying anything mean, it’s just a habit of his.” John warned Alex.

“Cool. I speak French, and Spanish. English is actually my third language.” Alex said.

“I speak spanish too. I speak a french as well, but not a ton at all. Most of the time I can’t even understand what Laf is saying unless it’s a singular word or something.” John explained. The two entered the living room. It was a cross between a teenager’s hang out and a professional’s office. One wall lined with nothing but bookshelves, there was a desk pushed up against another wall, but on the further side of the room, there was a couch with tons of large pillows. There were multiple beanbags on the floor, and a large TV sat on a stand that held what Alex assumed was video game consoles. Alex then noticed something, there were four, and one of them looked brand new, almost untouched. He smiled a little. 

“Guy’s, this is Alexander.” John introduced Alex to the two guys on the couch. “That’s Lafayette or Laf.” John pointed at a tall, slim man, whose hair was in a messy bun.

“Salut.” Lafayette gave a quick wave.

_ Hi. _

“Bonjour.” Alex replied. 

_ Hello. _

“Tu parle français?” Laf’s eyes grew large with excitement.

_ You speak french? _

“Oui. C’est ma deuxième langue.”

_ Yes. It’s my second language. _

“Parlez-vous couramment le français?” Laf asked.

_ Do you speak french fluently? _

“Oui.” Alex smiled.

_ Yes. _

“Je t’aime déjà.” Laf said and Alex chuckled.

_ I like you already. _

“And that’s,” John started, pointing at the other person on the couch. 

“Hercules Mulligan. I need no introduction, you’ll get to know and love me soon enough.” The guy said. He was closer to Alex’s height only a little taller, his was huge though, with large broad shoulders with arms and a chest to match. His hair was a short afro and he had a piece of cloth tied around his upper forehead acting as a makeshift headband.

Alex chuckled. “Alright.” 

“Also, dinner's ready.” John then said. Hercules jumped up and went to the kitchen. Lafayette followed Hercules chuckling. John laughed at the scene. “They are always like this, but it’s whatever, everyone knows to make lots of food when they make supper. Which reminds me, whoever is home first makes supper. There’s exceptions but we find it just works best for everyone. You don’t have to, at least not until you’re all settled in and stuff.” John told Alex. 

“Makes sense.” Alex said as him and John moved to the kitchen. Alex grabbed his share of food then headed back to his room. He wanted to be friends with these guys, they seemed cool, but at the same time he didn’t feel like he belonged, especially considering they hadn’t invited him to eat with them and were all already friends.

John went to the living room and plopped down on his bean bag chair, it was blue with little green turtles all over it. Herc’s was straight purple, Laf’s was orange. They had gotten Alex one when they heard he was coming, it was yellow.

“He’s so damn cute.” John said. Laf chuckled.

“Have you figured it out yet? Homophobe, Ally, community member?” Herc asked.

“Not yet. He does know what you guys share a room, and didn’t seem to care, but that’s not much to go off of.” John told them.

The three finished their food in silence, the only noise coming from the TV.

“Tonight’s the last night we can stay up ‘til stupid o’clock.” Herc said. “We should stay up watching movies.” 

“Yes we should. J’aime les films.” Laf barely noticed that only half of what he said was English.

_ I love movies. _

“Yeah. I’m gonna go invite Alex. I don’t think he felt welcome to join us for dinner.” John got up and went to Alex’s room after stopping to drop his empty plate off at the sink. He knocked on the door hoping Alex wasn’t wearing headphones again.

“Come in.” Alex said. John opened the door to see Alex had closed his laptop on the lid. Then John noticed the bisexual pride flag sticker on the lid, he tried to hide his excitement, but obviously stared too long.

“I,” Alex started, nervous of what John was thinking.

“It’s totally cool. I’m gay, Laf is bisexual and Hercules is pansexual. We are the gayest group of friends at this school.” John said with a smile.

“Really?” Alex asked excitedly.

“Yeah.” John smiled. “Why?” 

“I swear I was the only LGBTQ person in the caribbean.” Alex explained. John chuckled.

“Well I came to invite you to watch movies with me, Herc, and Laf.” John told Alex.

“Sounds cool.” Alex got up and went with John to the living room. John flopped down onto his beanbag chair. “Sit. Your’s is the yellow one. I hope you like the color.” John said.

“Yellow’s cool, thanks for the beanbag chair.” Alex smiled as he took a seat.

Herc and Laf were in front of the TV stand bickering over something.

“John, Alex, which movie should we watch? Herc says Star Wars but I wanna watch Big Hero 6.” Laf explained.

“Big Hero 6 causes less fights, but either one is cool.” John shrugged scrolling around on his phone.

“I’ve never seen Big Hero 6.” Alex said blankly.

“Quelle?” Laf asked with large eyes.

_ What? _

“When I wasn’t at school or my full-time job I was usually working on schoolwork or if I had time; sleeping. I didn’t really have time for a movies.” Alex shrugged it off.

“Where were your parents around to make sure you took a break?” Herc asked.

“No parents to look out look out for me. My father left, my mother died, I moved in with a cousin, cousin committed suicide, I grew up buckwild.” Alex explained like it was nothing.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t even think…” Hercules trailed off.

“It’s fine. You had no way of knowing.” Alex told Herc.

“Well since you haven’t seen Big Hero 6 we have to watch it.” Hercules said.

“Yeah.” John said.

“Yes!” Lafayette celebrated his win.

They watched the movie with the lights off, which made it easier for John to spend most of the movie watching Alex instead.

Over the next few weeks the four grew incredibly close very quickly. One night they were watching a movie, all of them on the couch. Alex was on one end, next to Laf, who was beside John and Herc was on the other end. Alex kept sneaking looks at John.

“Vous aimez Laurens, oui?” Laf asked Alex in french so the others wouldn’t understand, his voice just a whisper, even quieter at John’s last name.

_ You like Laurens, yes? _

“Peut-être.” Alex blushed as he whispered back.

_ Maybe. _

“Tu devrais lui dire.” Laf bugged him.

_ You should tell him. _

“Quelle? En aucune façon! Être-vous fou?” Alex exclaimed, whisper shouting. 

_ What? No way! Are you crazy? _

“John any idea what they are saying?” Herc asked.

“Nope, all I know is that they aren’t swearing nor telling each other to go away.” John said, just as confused as Herc.

“Hey guys, do we get a translation?” Herc asked. 

Laf turned to his boyfriend. “Non.”

_ No.  _

“Why?” 

“Parce que, it’s not your business.” Laf explained and turned back to Alex. “Non, je ne suis pas fou, mais John est fou pour toi.” Laf said.

_ Because, it’s not your business. No, I’m not crazy, but John is crazy for you. _

“I heard my name. What are you guys talking about.” John asked.

“Nothing.” Laf said.

“Vraiment?” Alex asked Laf.

_ Really. _

“Oui.” Laf confirmed.

_ Yes. _

“Je ne sais pas. Je lui dirai plus tard.” Alex said.

_ I don’t know. I’ll tell him later.  _

“D’accord.” Laf said.

_ Okay. _

Alex went  without telling John a thing, but that was about to change, when John heard Alex hyperventilating in his room. John knocked on the door. No response.

“Alex?” John asked. Still no answer, just more hyperventilating. John opened the door to see Alex sitting on his bed. He was holding his knee up against his chest, slightly rocking back and forth. Then John heard the loud thumping coming from upstairs.  _ That’s where the thumping went. _ John thought, the noise familiar. The neighbours upstairs had been thumping like this until Laf went and asked them to stop. They simply moved to a different room.

“I know, it, it shouldn’t bug me, but, but when there was, the, hurricane, there was this tree branch, that kept slamming on the roof, and,” Alex said between the shaky ragged breaths, almost too fast for John to understand.

“Calm down, alright? I’ll get it to stop.” John said to Alex as comfortingly as possible through his anger to their upstairs neighbours. He marched up to apartment 511, taking the stairs because he didn’t want to wait for the elevator. He banged on the door. A woman in a bathrobe answered.

“Yes?” She asked seeming pissed off at him. John waited a second to answer, taking the time to figure out what exactly he was gonna say, and being annoying.

“Would you stop banging around?! You are always loud as hell and it was freaking annoying, but now, it’s causing panic attacks. MOTHERFUCKING PANIC ATTACKS! Quiet the fuck down or I’ll be calling the cops!” John shouted. The woman only nodded, and John walked away satisfied. He went back down to their apartment, taking the elevator so he had time to calm down. When he got back Herc and Laf were at the door.

“We heard you. That was amazing.” Herc said. “I’ve wanted to do that for months, but I didn’t have the courage, so good job John!”

“It’s been a year of pent up anger towards them. Now I gotta get back to Alex.” John said and went to his best friend and crush’s room. Alex had calmed down a bit.

“Thank you.” Alex said, he was still coming down from the panic attack. John sat on the bed next to Alex.

“Can I hug you?” John asked, unsure if a hug would be wanted.

“Yes. Yes please.” Alex said and opened his arms. John hugged Alex, who hugged back, clinging to John as he rested his head on John’s shoulder. They stayed that way until Alex fell asleep. John carefully moved Alex into a comfier position, actually laying down. 

“John?” Alex asked groggy and half asleep.

“Yes?”

“Stay with me, please?” Alex asked. John nodded and crawled in with Alex after turning off the bedroom light. Alex snuggled up to John.

“Laurens, I like you a lot.” Alex mumbled.

“I like you too.” John blushed. The two then fell asleep, John holding Alex, both of them as happy as could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there's spelling/other mistakes, I'm doing the best I can but I don't have a beta right now which leads me to this;  
> If anyone wants to be a beta for me, I'm really in need of one for these oneshots and my multi-chapter fic 'When Did Life Get So Good'
> 
> I want to post more, but the problem is editing takes soo long so if anyone is interested I'd be very thankful (PS I've never had an online beta before so someone tell me if I'm doing this wrong or something)


End file.
